


the darkest part of the night

by linabauer



Series: shine, dream, smile, oh let us light up the night [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "and designed most of the things they use to PROTECT THEIR COUNTRY", "oh she doesn't have a certain skin colour?", "she must be dumb its not like she's wakanda's head techie", Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), also side note: all lives matter but its not justifiable for your actions, although i need to get my life together after watching endgame again, and also just enjoy ig ao3 isnt really the place to be a keyboard warrior but, and holidays are nearly over i need to get studying and finishing like work from three months ago, avengers social media, but only in like one chapter, i should write a separate fic for that, if my friends saw this they would freak because they're all scared of me irl ahaha, its like people discrediting shuri, okay bye im high on coffee and more a sudden boost of serotonin from crack fics, okay bye pls read and black lives matter, one billion braincells and not a single one has serotonin can you believe that, people need to open their eyes and learn, the world needs more marianat and i intend to deliver, would you say tony was dumb if he were not american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linabauer/pseuds/linabauer
Summary: And then Natasha sees the ashes and dust that ice cannot rise from.-This is not a dream.-The stones disapprove of Thanos. Each stone keeper knows this. Mind, Time and Space aid Wanda, Strange and Loki as the Endgame approaches. One chance, whatever it takes.-The ring glows as bright as Natasha's fiery soul, brighter than any soul the keeper of Soul has seen.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Okoye/Hope/Scott, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Yelena Belova/Wanda Maximoff
Series: shine, dream, smile, oh let us light up the night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

2018, date redacted

Natasha is fuming. 

"You two, we had a deal, stay low, stay in contact," Natasha growls as Wanda and Vision sit there, looking visibly cowed.

Natasha sighs. She's been reprimanding the two for about thirty minutes already. 

"Natasha-"

"Yes?"

"Come on. Let off some steam, fly the Quinjet. Wanda and Vision understand, right?" Steve asks.

Wanda and Vison nod morosely.

Natasha shakes her head but goes to fly the jet.

Seriously, how did Maria or Coulson deal with new recruits when S.H.I.E.L.D. was still around? 

Especially in these times. Tony had called, said that Bruce (that fucker that she had failed, stupid, stupid, stupid), suddenly crash landed into the Sanctorum, or whatever on earth that was. Doctor Stephen Strange had contacted him, and Thanos was coming.

Tony had said that they would explain everything once they got there, but Wanda and Vision had been attacked, and they did a detour.

Maria was still on her super secret mission with Fury. She'd called Maria, updated them about the situation.

Fury would keep them both safe, wherever they were. That motherfucker would not die on both of them. He had nine lives.

Maria promised to cook her lasagna once this whole ordeal was over. She said that her mission had something to do with aliens off world too, and they were concerned with the threat of Mad Titan amongst others. 

Natasha focuses on landing the Quinjet.

"So, we're back," Steve says.

2018, date redacted

"We have to protect the stones," Natasha firmly states.

"We have to destroy it," Vision says.

"I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source... something very similar to its own signature, perhaps... its molecular integrity could fail." Vision said as he looked at Wanda.

"Yeah, and you with it." Wanda says.

"We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." Vision argues.

"That's too high a price." Wanda fights.

"Only you have the power to pay it. Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."

Wanda looks angry, scared.

"But it should. We don't trade lives, Vision," Steve firmly rejects.

"Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life... to save how many millions of people? Tell me, why is this any different?"

"Because you might have a choice." Bruce said as all looked at him, "Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the Stone?" Wanda asks hopefully.

"I'm saying that if we take out the stone... there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts." Bruce corrects.

"Can we do it here?" Natasha asks.

"Ross wouldn't let us have our old stuff back," Rhodey replies.

"I know somewhere," Steve offers.

2018, date redacted

Loki had travelled the land of the dead endlessly. Every stupid thing was bright and orange, it burned his eyes sometimes. He had no idea how long he had been walking. 

Who knew Hela's realm was this orange? Unless it wasn't. Then he'd have to find a way out of here, and to Hela's realm.

Oh dear. What a problem he had.

2018, date redacted

Natasha got up from the ground with a grunt.

She got a wound to her side and she pressed down, attempting to block the blood.

Then suddenly her nerves were tingling.

Something was happening.

Natasha quickly got up, ignoring the spike of pain.

"Steve?"

Oh my god.

James.

Natasha runs. No, this cannot be happening, it was not happening.

Everywhere there was confused screaming. Natasha vaguely hears a plane crash.

Oh my god.

Natasha runs to see a Steve sitting on the ground beside Vision's broken body.

Oh my god. 

_Maria._

No, no, no. NO.

Natasha whips out her phone, dialling the number Maria had given her.

"This is Hill. Leave a message."

No, no, redial.

"This is Hill, leave a message."

No, NO, PLEASE.

Natasha dials Fury.

"This number is currently unavailable."

She dials again.

No, please.

Natasha vaguely hears the other Avengers. Maria, please. Answer. Please.

Natasha never begged. Not for anyone, except Maria. Always Maria.

"Please, please, please," she _pleads_ as she redials the number.

The Avengers are looking at her, shock evident too.

"This is Hill, leave a message."

Natasha lets the phone drop to the ground.

"Regroup, now," she demands.

"Now!" Natasha yells. The sooner they get this over, count their losses, she could track down Maria and Nick.

Natasha picks up the phone and dials the Barton farm as Steve gets his ass off the ground, nodding brokenly.

"Mama."

Natasha nearly sobs in relief as she hears Galina.

"Mama," Galina repeats.

"Is anyone there?"

"Aunt Laura and Uncle Clint took us out to play. And, and," Galina breaks off.

'Is Yelena there? Nathaniel? Lila? Cooper? Clint? Laura?"

"They're gone, Mama. Uncle Clint, he ran. He said he needed to think, needed to breathe. He left. I've been here and I didn't know what to do, they disappeared and-"

"Galina, honey, calm down. I'm going to come pick you up soon, okay?" Maria kill her if she left any of their girls there. She had a few words to speak with Clinton Francis Barton too.

The debrief took forever. Everything was pure chaos. 

They heard nothing from Tony, Peter and Strange.

Shit.

There was a sudden movement and Natasha whirls around, guns ready. 

Instead, there was a blond haired woman.

"Where is Fury?" She asks.


	2. Chapter 2

2018, date redacted

"I am Carol Danvers, I'm Fury's emergency contact. I'm here to resign," Carol says.

Natasha feels the hope die out.

"Nah, just kidding. Who's ass do I have to kick today?"

Natasha wants to scream.

"Hold on, you're the Carol Danvers?" Rhodey asks.

"Yes," Carol says, turning to look at Rhodey.

'Got a problem young man?"

She talks a bit like Steve.

"No, just that you're practically a living legend in the US Air Force."

Carol smiles slightly.

"You're Captain Marvel. Nick told me about you," Natasha says, vaguely remembering the beginnings of the Avengers Initiative.

Carol nods.

"Huh, so Fury does have kids after all."

Natasha raises an eyebrow at that.

"Can you track down Fury and Hill?" Steve asks.

"Yes. They were in New York. I'm assuming we're heading there now? It seriously takes three decades for that cat-lover to page for help," Carol mutters.

"Natasha, run her through a briefing. Get the quinjet ready, inform King T'Challa that where we are going. He's busy in Wakanda."

2018, date redacted

"And that concludes the shittiest week in my life," Natasha says, finally finishing.

"Huh. I've heard of the Mad Titan, I've seen a planet he's wiped out before. He was crazy, but crazy enough to finish this up," Carol notes.

Natasha nods distantly.

"We're here, tracking location of the car," Steve exclaims.

Carol and Natasha are up immediately.

"Land this damn bird, I have to find them. I also have a traumatised daughter to find, you track down Barton and let me kick him off a hundred storey building before nursing him back to health and yell at him for leaving her on the farm alone."

Natasha storms out of the Quinjet with Carol.

Maria. Please.

There. Only Nick would have this kind of car.

"Oh my god," Natasha breathes out.

There's the pager on the road.

"Maria?" Natasha calls out.

She could be somewhere, helping civillians. Innocents who were crying for help, innocents who too were trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Maria?" She repeats.

"Maria?" She screams as Carol moves to punch a window down from the car when the door wouldn't open.

Carol stills.

No. NO.

Natasha brings out her phone again.

_Thought I found a way_

_Thought I found a way, yeah (found)_

_But you never go away (never go away)_

_So I guess I gotta stay now_

_Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here_

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_

_Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear_

"This is Hill, leave a message."

"Natasha," Carol simply says.

Carol holds out Maria's phone, ringing.

Then there's suddenly arms around Natasha, Steve, Carol, Rhodey, a touch from Bruce.

Maria.

There was no way. No way.

Natasha closes her eyes. 

She sheds a few tears, for the woman she loves.

She's failed the world. She's failed the universe. She failed Maria.

_Careful, you'll burn._

_I've already been through your fire, Nat._

The civillians are now howling, like lone wolves howling at the full moon, seeking, finding, incomplete. Their other half ripped away.

Maria wouldn't want her to destroy herself. Maria would say it was just another war. They could find Thanos, take back the stones. Undo it all. Maria would, if she and Natasha were in a parallel universe.

Maria would never break under this pressure. Maria would continue working. So Natasha would too, she would carry the legacy of Maria and Yelena in her heart.

Do not fear, Nat, you have more to your path, the voice in her head whispers, and it sounds achingly like Maria.

She is strong, she is tried by fire, she has emerged victorious. Her light would not die out, she would continue what Maria Hill had done.

Natasha shrugs off all the arms.

"Try to contact Tony, Steve, drop me off at the farm," Natasha is distantly surprised by how strong and neutral she sounded.

Her eyes shimmered, but the tears did not fall. She would not let them fall.

She is the Black Widow, and this is her story of rising, again and again, from the ashes and ruin and destruction.

She would find safe corners, cracks, to weave another web.

Natasha accepts Maria's phone. She checks the car, ignoring the looks the other Avengers, or what was left, sent her.

Natasha finds Liho. Did Maria really take the cat along with her on this mission? Natasha chuckles as Liho licks her.

"We gotta stay together now, huh? Masha's going to be okay, she's with Yelena," Natasha murmurs.

Liho blinks at her, looking melancholy. Smart girl. She probably knew what happened.

Natasha holds herself together desperately. The world depended on it, or what was left anyways. She would make Nick and Masha proud.

Natasha Romanoff holds the cat close to her chest as she strides up the Quinjet to fly to her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

2018, date redacted

Loki knows something is happening. His leftover wisps of seidr are screaming and roiling. 

Something's wrong, something's wrong.

Loki calms his seidr down and breaks into a run.

2018, date redacted

He's been running for Norns know how long when she meets a green skinned woman sitting on the path of orange.

"Hello?" He asks, and the woman whirls around, sword out.

She's Zen-Whoberian, Loki realises.

"Who are you?" She snarls.

'I could ask you the same question, but since I am on my way now, I'll make this quick and pleasant. I am Loki, God of Mischief, and long story short I died, and ended up here."

There was a flash of recognition in the Zen-Whoberian's eyes.

'I'm Gamora. I died some time ago. You're Thor's brother. He crashed onto our ship."

'Thor's alive?" Loki asks.

"Yes. He's gone to Nidavellir with two of my teammates Rocket and Groot."

"Tell me everything."

It may not have been wise, but Gamora did.

2018, date redacted

"Just so you know, I still don't trust you," Gamora says as they walk along the path together.

"I would be surprised if you did, Gamora. You are a formidable warrior, from what I've heard."

"So, you say you want to find your sister, who is the Goddess of Death, and tried to kill you and Thor to take over Asgard, the same planet you had to summon a fire monster to destroy to ensure that your sister didn't kill you all?"

'That seems like the plan, yes," Loki mildly says.

"You ever considered if your plan gets us somehow killed again or something?"

Loki hums non comittedly.

"We really have nothing to lose, do we? I swore that I would protect Asgard and the Tesseract, but I have failed. I once swore my undying fidelity to Him, and I failed too. Just like when I failed The Other. If you're waiting for the perfect timing to kill me, Gamora, Daughter of Thanos, you better get in line. And I am first in line," Loki says.

Another person suddenly appears in front of them, and the two watch as many more suddenly appear.

2018, date redacted

"What's happening?" Gamora asks, bringing her sword out again.

"He has succeeded," Loki simply replies, motioning for Gamora to follow.

Loki sees a tree like figure.

Gamora gasps.

"Groot!" She says and Groot turns to look at her.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"Gamora, kindly just explain to him what we know. If Groot is here, there must be more people-"

Loki was cut off as more people appeared.

"Gamora?" some guy yells as Gamora gasps again.

Loki lets them run to each other, reunited.

"Wait a damn minute, isn't that Loki?" Some guy says.

"I am Loki, correct. I died too, looks like you didn't make it. Your name is?"

"Sam Wilson, or Falcon. Aren't you the god who attacked New York in 2012?"

Loki fixes Sam a look before moving on.

There's some guy with a metal arm, and another in a black cat-like suit.

'Strange," Loki greets.

"Loki," Strange replies.

'I thought you were supposed to keep the Time Stone safe."

"I thought you were supposed to keep the Space Stone safe."

Loki and Stephen fold their arms.

"Hey, Mr Doctor, where are we?" a voice pops up suddenly.

Loki's focus zeroes in to a young Midgardian boy. His suit was Stark made. 

"We're in the land of the dead, but not quite. I think we're... trapped. In the Soul stone," Loki suddenly realises.

2018, date redacted

The Avengers and Wakandians cope.

Shuri holes up in the lab, angrily making more new tech, improving, letting Okoye help in handling the rebuilding. 

Bruce goes off, says he needs to find peace with Hulk.

Steve stays, helping Okoye. Thor just sits there. 

Clint, he could not be found. 

Galina hangs out with Shuri, both silently mourning together. The loss of a parent and a sibling.

Natasha pulls herself together. She, Rhodey, Carol, Pepper and Rocket all try to locate Tony and Thanos. 

It's a week or so before Carol returns from space.

There's a distant sound of a spaceship landing, and Natasha lets herself hope.

Natasha stumbles out. The ship, Carol brought back a ship.

And then Tony and another blue woman walks out and Natasha god to honest lets out some noise that they must all have heard. Tony knew Maria well enough, unlike the others. He hugs Pepper, Pepper lightly cuffs his head but cries into his shoulder. Tony lets her.

The other Avengers, they were all mad at her. Irately mad, but she lets them. Because it seems like she's the only one not grieving, like she's moved on already.

Even Galina mourns for Maria and Yelena and the Bartons.

Natasha puts on a front, Natasha shoves that part of her raging to be let out into a locked box.

She has to. Black Widows always complete the mission, and the mission is to kill Thanos, bring back the dusted with the stones.

Shuri screamed at her once, then broke down into tears, asking her **how** , how was she not crying.

Galina had comforted her as Natasha sadly says "I have a mission, and I have to complete it".

Even Steve is angry, sad, confused.

He asks her, how are you always so fast to bounce back? We lost, half of the universe is dead because we lost.

Natasha gives him a look, tells him that the mission was incomplete.

The mission the mission the mission. It was always the mission, then the next, and the next with her, Steve had said.

Natasha had left him.

It didn't even hurt anymore. Maria and Yelena and Clint had left holes in her chest, so she replaced them with work and work and work. All around, there was plenty of work to do.

She had requested for the UN to stand down until they found Tony. The UN, surprisingly, did.

Natasha Romanoff rebuilds.

Pepper came. She was briefed on the situation, and Pepper helped to deal with the politics side of the story.

She, Pepper, Carol, Rhodey and Rocket worked together seamlessly. Okoye dropped by too, but she was busy with helping rebuild Wakanda.

So Natasha Romanoff distantly watches as Tony and Pepper and Rhodey hug.

She keeps her emotions in check, locked away in that box.

The fire in her is still burning, all right, but its Hellfire, and she won't stop until the dusted are brought back and Thanos repays the debt he owes her, owes the universe.

Natasha Romanoff turns and walks back into the building of the Avengers Compound.


	4. Chapter 4

2018, date redacted

They have a meeting with the UN once Tony has recovered enough.

"We would like a full account of what has happened," the newly appointed secretary, Secretary Watanabe, says. He's decent, he's lost his child in the decimation. It makes him slightly volatile, but Secretary Watanabe holds himself steady and tall.

Natasha has to give him respect for that. The others look like they're barely holding on, but only doing so for the public.

Natasha proceeds to give him a run-down of everything that has happened. Nebula also adds in some of her own bits. Tony declines to talk about it. Steve offers some information too.

They spend the next few hours discussing new rules and laws for the world. They organise relief efforts. By the time the meeting ends, its been about 6 or 7 hours. No one complains.

2018, date redacted

The second meeting has lesser people.

Natasha settles into her seat. Secretary Ross has placed her in the middle of the room. It gave her a more restricted view of the room, but she complies.

Natasha speaks. It's like only she, Rhodey, Pepper and Secretary Ross are even talking. Carol and Rocket stayed out of this as they did not have enough experience for dealing with dignitaries from Earth.

The others were just there, just sit and stare.

"Agent Romanoff, we have some incoming news," Secretary Watanabe says, eyes with sympathy. 

Natasha looks at the screen. It's shaky footage of someone with a sword, killing a gang of men.

The assassin looks towards the person and there's a gasp.

The assassin removes his mask.

It's Clinton Francis Barton.

Natasha Romanoff, for once, is sitting at the opposite side as the police come down and Clint disappears.

2018, date redacted

"Do not kill him," Natasha calls out.

Secretary Watanabe lets her continue.

"Do not kill him. Who were the men?" Please Clint, just at least not kill innocents.

"Rapists," Tony says, passing Natasha a tablet.

Natasha scans through their profiles.

"Your thoughts, Agent Romanoff?" Secretary Watanabe asks.

"He's lost basically everything, he has to cool down. This may be considered vigilante activity, but as long as he does not harm innocents, let him go. I will bring him in if he goes too far," Natasha promises.

Secretary Watanabe lets the members of the UN present discuss before declaring Natasha's suggestion approved.

Natasha lets loose a breath.

"Agent Romanoff, if I may. I am Ms Gertrude, nice to meet you. I have a few questions for you."

Natasha nods.

"Firstly, is there anything, absolutely anything, to be done about this situation besides sweep everything under the carpet and move on?"

Natasha considers.

"No," Natasha admits.

"I've failed you, I will admit. I have failed the universe, the Avengers were not enough. Not enough to protect Earth against the threat of the genocidal mad alien. The attack was brutal. Bloody. Quick. Nothing like the Chitauri invasion in 2012. That was stalling, just a taste. This was something we weren't prepared for. Thanos is cruel, insane, but he is fanatical and his belief in his sick, twisted vision of balance is strong. And that was what made him dangerous. He had the resources, the tools, he himself was a warrior."

"Understood, Agent Romanoff. Secondly, what is to be of the Avengers? The public is uneasy, scared. Fear grows, it infects and spreads. We cannot control it. But, we need to have news to face these uncertain times."

"I cannot speak for the majority of the Avengers, we will have to discuss this behind closed doors, I'm afraid. But whatever happens, I will be here, I will help fight, I will help rebuild. The Avengers Initiative was created by former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. after an alien army with ties to Thanos nearly destroyed the planet. It was created and tested. The Avengers, a group of incredible superheroes who would stand up and protect Earth even if no one would, even if the world was wicked and poisonous, the Avengers are meant to protect, to serve. But the greatest organisations always fall apart from within. Added on are the additional external forces, the Avengers fell."

"Our terms are still not clear, so we will discuss soon. When we have come to a decision, we will inform the UN," Natasha concludes.

"Mr Ahuja here. You mentioned that you will help rebuild, but the Avengers are of no more, or at least temporarily. Is this purpose you feel out of your generosity or lingering duty as an Avenger? And if the latter, is there hope?"

Natasha notices how the entire panel leans forward slightly. And she realises. They are as lost as the civilians. They are asking for help, indirectly.

This was not a meeting, it was a plea.

Natasha may not be able to speak for the others, but she would speak for herself. It seemed like she was the only one stable and clear-headed enough to do so, anyways.

"I used to be Natalia Alianovna Romanova, a young girl training to take the mantle of Black Widow with hundreds of other young girls. In the Red Room, where I was raised, where I trained, we are taught how to kill, how to lie, how to manipulate, to seduce, to infiltrate. We are raised listening to lullabies of death and destruction. Or, if you want to be practical, the sound of necks snapping, the sound of bone and flesh breaking, the sound of pointe shoes tapping against marble flooring designed like chess boards."

"I used to have nothing, only a title I so desperately cling onto. Then, Barton brought me in. When I had run from Red Room after destroying its foundations, I was an assassin for hire. For a year or two. I had no code, I had nothing except a name, a dripping, overflowing, gushing ledger of red, and a will and uncanny ability to survive. So I did. When S.H.I.E.L.D. sent their Hawk, Clint Barton, I was expecting a bullet, or ten, to the brain, not arrows to the leg."

"Clint offered me a chance. I reached out and took it. I won't say that it has been easy. Defecting to S.H.I.E.L.D., going against everything I had been taught, brainwashed, made with. When my reprogramming was complete, I was cleared to be in the field. Clint and I had a rocky start, but we kind of went on from there, and freestyled, as Clint would say."

Natasha takes in a deep breath. May the sweet sound of singing lead you, may the light guide you.

"Then I met Maria Hill. She's like this stoic, untouchable Agent. Deputy Director, actually. I was curious. I dug into her files. Most of them were heavily redacted, just like my own files. I managed to learn enough. Maria Hill was STRIKE Team Delta's handler for a while, because Phil Coulson couldn't dodge a bullet and ended up in Medical for four weeks. I was a rookie Agent, I was wild. Unpredictable. We went in, we were compromised. The procedure would be to wait for extraction, but I disobeyed direct orders. Finished the mission, the team nearly died about five times, but we got out. I never saw Maria so angry before."

"Maria believed in steady hands and reliable minds. She said that what I did was unacceptable, wrong on so many levels, and threatened to put me on Helicarrier latrine duty for ten months. Also gave me a lot of paperwork to do. Apparently she and Coulson had been filling out all my paperwork. She said I needed to adapt to S.H.I.E.L.D., had to learn a lesson. Hence, for the next week or so, I was drowned in paperwork, which is very boring, by the way. I was debating on filling out the forms wrongly, just to see if it would provoke any expected reaction from Maria. But fear the wrath of the Commander. Hell hath no fury, but without the romance part. At least in the beginning."

"Over the weeks, we had a lot of interactions. I was interested. This woman was capable of getting the position of Deputy Director in a matter of two three years. She was powerful in her own right, magnetic, stubborn, yet loyal and immensely dutiful. I always had tried to have a distinction between Natasha Romanoff and Black Widow. It's weird, its complicated, some might call it dissasociating, but its more of masks. Because at the end of the day, I was always a marionette, a blank canvas. That was who the Black Widow was. Latest carnie outfit, latest pretty leotard."

"Then Clint messed up on a mission and landed in Medical too. STRIKE Team Delta was missing a critical member. So Maria was tasked to return to the field work again. That mission, I observed Maria. She acted like every agent, following protocol. I still didn't see what made her stand out. Maria, of course, knew I was observing her. She didn't become Deputy Director from sitting on her ass, the rumours that she slept with Fury were untrue, disgusting and debasing."

"Of course, she was a raging lesbian," Tony mutters.

"The guy we were dealing with, who was HYDRA but we didn't know, literally brought a machine gun and started shooting. I was the only agent to not wear a Kevlar, because Black Widow's movements would be restricted and she could still fight, but not as well. It was also annoying, standard Kevlars. So Maria Hill literally grabbed me, and covered me, while running. It did include a lot of awkward crashes into railings, but overall we escaped. Kevlars, as any experienced fighter would know, only prevent usual bullets from hitting skin, they do not really lessen the impact."

"Maria took about twenty, thirty, forty bullets for me. The other agents ran out on Maria's command, but she stayed because she knew I was hiding, biding my time. The bruises and cracked ribs were crazy. And so, STRIKE Team Delta earned themselves a month of leave. I had the only three people I could maintain civil conversation with in Medical, so I stayed there. When I thanked Maria, she told me, that it was what any S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent would have done for me, if I was willing to be more open and less hostile. She also forced me to go to medical for my sprained ankle. And I guess that was the time I really truly understood."

"S.H.I.E.L.D., then the Avengers, have repeatedly showed me what I was doing all of this fighting, rebuilding for. Maria did too, but she's dusted, so I guess I'm just carrying on that legacy. And that is why I will never go down without a fight. I will do whatever it takes for the evil to be defeated, or at least back into the hellhole they crawled out from. If I die doing it, so be it. There will always be another villain to step up, another hero to come forth and fight. That is balance, not the crazy prophetic things the giant ugly purple raisin- excuse me, Thanos, comes up with. As long there is still humanity, kindness, gratefulness, love, a hand willing to reach out to a broken, lost assassin, a special consideration for a new kind of Kevlar to be made for the said assassin, I will fight until the last breath," Natasha finishes.

There is a clapping from somewhere in the room. Then the second, then the third, then another. Soon, the room is filled with clapping. For Natasha Romanoff, for sharing, for being the bright light in the dark, for not only lighting up her path but becoming a beacon for others too.

"I love you Maria and Yelena, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I will never forget you two," Natasha quietly says.

The meeting is concluded.

Natasha holds Galina's hand and they smile as they bow to the leaving people.

Galina traces a Black Widow symbol on her wrist and curtsies.

Natasha smiles and presses two fingers to her forehead.

This would not be the end. They would mourn, sure. The funeral was over, Natasha still kept Maria's phone on her desk in a jar, along with some things like the miniature Eiffel tower and Maria's earphones. But they would not let this be the end. Yelena and Maria would live on, through them. 

If it was something the others could not understand or accept, fuck them. Galina and Natasha had been through too much shit for their opinions to bring them down.

Natasha was far from accepting Maria and Yelena's dusting, but this felt like the first step. Like back in 2013, when she ran into Maria's arms after her reprogramming and she decided to get her ass up.

Natasha whispers a silent prayer for Masha and Yelena, that they would be safe, that they would also keep her and Galina safe that she hoped they were happy.

Natasha Romanoff is a survivor and she would not yield.

2018, date redacted

Somewhere in the Soul Realm, Maria Hill woke up to see about twenty other people staring at her, in the middle of the fray Loki, Doctor Strange and Nick Fury.

'We have much to do, Agent Hill."

_So shut your mouth and run me like a river._


	5. Chapter 5

date redacted

"In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, with a surge of energy off proportions, there was an explosion," Loki explains.

"From that, the Infinity Stones were formed. They created all life. They disappeared soon after, tucking themselves into six spots in the universe."

"Six is Satan's number isn't it?" Peter whispers to Wanda, who he was quick to get along with.

"The Stones weren't just stones, they were beings. Particularly vengeful, Soul. Soul declares that itself would not be used anymore for wrong things, acts of evil it has been forced to commit. It re forged itself, and hence, the 'a life for a life' requirement was born. Not many had their loved ones with them and were willing to give them up, or even had a loved one."

"Then, Time. Time has always been a wise one. It was dangerous, very heavily guarded. The Yggdrasil willed it to different owners in hope that it would finally find its way to a worthy one, capable of having it, protecting it, but not using it. Of course, there's also the TVA, but their only backup. Got into a bit of a scuffle with them once, escaped very quickly after though," Loki says.

"Loki," Strange warns.

"Don't get your cheap dollar store undies in a twist self proclaimed sorcerer, we have all the time in the world. My seidr hasn't replenished yet, neither has yours, for the matter. We are, in fact, going to be in here until Soul allows us to leave."

'You're saying that we could be here forever?" the guy who Gamora had elbowed and kissed says.

"Yes, Feather. Your celestial powers are in no way useful right now, much less to say your mortal ones. We could be floating around, we could be anywhere. I can't really access the Yggdrasil at the moment, Soul is blocking the flow, only giving me enough to keep me alive."

"Mr Loki, will the others save us?" The spider boy asks.

Fury and the other woman were calculating, Gamora too. Good to know that there were at least some relatively intelligent people here.

"You mean if you don't have enough magic, it will kill you?" Wanda, the other witch, asks.

Novice magic wielder then. Honestly, it was a wonder how she even lived past her sixteenth birthday if she knew so little about herself, about her magic.

"Think of your magic as you. It is you, living, breathing. It is an integral part of you. Cutting off its supply will result in painful and horrible deaths, or near-deaths if your body manages to survive. So, looks like Soul wants us here for a purpose. To contain us here. There must still be a chance, or Soul was just punishing us."

"I'm sorry mumbo jumbo, but punishing?" Wilson asks, raising an eyebrow.

Loki shrugs.

"How am I supposed to know everything that goes on in the universe, I protect Space, or as you may know it, the Tesseract, I've received an extensive education and my experiences are vast, but experiencing and deeply understanding every single enigma? Near impossible."

"Doc, got anything to add?" Wilson turned his attention to Strange.

Stephen Strange, that pretentious bastard, ignores him.

Loki snorts.

"I did not live through HYDRA and the World Wars just to come to this," the man beside Wilson with a metal arm mutters.

"Shut it I know you're old, don't have to remind everyone, they just have to look at your face," Wilson jabs.

"He's like white jesus," Peter whispers to Wanda, who giggles.

"Anyone got anything else to add that is useful?" Loki asks.

'We just going to give up?" the annoying half man half celestial asks.

"We're not, think of this as temporary retreat before we think of what to do," Loki says.

'He's wrong, he's going to run off later and track down his homicidal sister who's the Goddess of Death," Gamora reveals.

"What is he going to do that for, she's not going to get us out with what Thor said about her and trying to kill her and destroying Asgard just to escape her," the annoying man argues.

"Thanos," Loki and Strange say at the same time as they look at each other before standing up.

There's a bright shimmer in the distance as a familiar figure appears.

"So, my brother did a number on you huh," Loki notes.

"The work is done. The stones are of no more, they are naught but atoms. I have tipped the scales back into balance."

"You destroyed the stones? Norns, we are all going to die, you have no idea what you just unleashed," Loki mutters as Strange starts meditating again.

And suddenly, Thanos vanishes.

"Where did he go?" Gamora asks.

Loki listens.

"Soul is angry, He has destroyed its other kin. Soul is feeling particularly sympathetic to our plight today, it seems," Loki grins as seidr fills his veins, the glorious burning filling him again. 

Wanda gasps as she feels it fill her too, Strange breaks his meditation for a second.

Loki smiles as he lets some of his seidr conjure a chair from his pocket dimension.

He settles down as the others gape in confusion.

"So, ant, what do we exactly do to get the hell outta here?" The eye patch man Fury asks.

"I'm assuming Strange is viewing something, perhaps a vision?" Loki asks Strange as he closes his eyes, magic making him float and sacred geometry symbols appearing.

"See anything useful?" Loki asks as Strange's eyes shoot open.

"I have viewed 14 million possibilities with the help of Time, who has used me as a vessel," Strange sounded a bit displeased.

"How many did we win?" Wanda asks.

"One," he says.

"Fourteen. There has to be a significance, if you ask me," Loki hums.

"No one's asking," the annoying man says.

"Norns give me patience dealing with a pathetic waste of life force," Loki seethes silently, calming himself down. It would do them no good now to fight.

"Peter, shut up."

"I'm not usually one for the arts of numerology, but there has got to be a tome somewhere," Loki mutters as he opens up his pocket dimension and sticks his hand in, feeling around and wincing as he realised how disorganised it had got.

Loki fishes the book out with a soft aha.

"Your one possibility, Stephen," Loki smirks at the bristle Strange gives from being addressed by his first name.

"It falls on the burden of the Man who wraps himself in technology and the little Spider," Loki reveals.

"One chance," Strange neither confirms nor denies, and the realisation settles.

date redacted

Maria Hill was having a nightmare. 

She could believe Thanos won, but all this magic talk, Thanos suddenly appearing and disappearing, this craziness? Presposterous, what would Peggy say?

Chin up, Maria. Face this head on.

It's just another war, war in her heart, war in her head, war cries clanging in her bones.

"Hill, I've contacted Captain Marvel. She may be our one hope yet, with her they might do this," Fury was saying. Well, that was until Thanos revealed he had destroyed the stones.

Nat. Maria wondered how she was doing.

"This is by far the most insane thing I've done, and I've seen a lot of shit," Maria sighs.

"Eyes open, Hill," Fury warns.

"Both eyes," Maria replies.

They're doing some crazy magic thing again.

'It falls on the burden of the Man who wraps himself in technology and the little Spider," Loki, that bastard, says.

Wait a goddamn minute.

She and Fury share a look. Did that mean-

"So, Stark and Romanoff?" Fury speaks.

"Never said anything," Loki shrugs, and settles back into his seat.

Oh Nat. This entire situation was real fucked up huh.

-

I used numerology, yes. Representation of one really reminded me of tony, and four actually reminded me of Fury, Steve or Maria in the beginning, but I quickly realised that Natasha was also very steady, hard to shift, and liked routine. And then I kind of connected it to the 14 million. In numerology, the digits are single digits. So, since in Endgame, they both k word, I decided to integrate that in.


	6. Chapter 6

date redacted

"The baby's a girl," Tony says.

"Congratulations Tony, Pepper too, help me tell her. You're going to be a great father," Natasha smiles and hugs Tony. Tony looks shocked, but melts into the hug.

"Morgan. Her name's Morgan. It means dweller of the sea. She's born in these difficult times, kind of like the choppy sea you know? And Pepper wanted, forgive me if its too soon, but she wanted to do a little something to remember Hill, you know. She was a good friend. Her name means mistress of the sea."

"Thank you, I'm sure she'd be happy to know you two finally got your acts together. I wish you and your family the best of luck, Tony. If anything happens just give a call."

"You know, you have your daughter, you could settle down. Maybe come with us," Tony suggests.

Natasha looks down.

"No thanks. Doing that without Maria and Yelena, feels permanent somehow. I'm trying to move on, I guess. But how do you move on if you feel like the other half of your soul is gone? Besides, my mission isn't complete. Steve yelled at me once, for being so mission oriented. I guess that's me. I never fail. I've been trying to raise Galina, to see the world, to not condemn it, but help it. She's seen almost as much as me, she's technically in spirit as old as me, maybe older, who knows?"

"You're very brave, Romanoff. Brave and nice is a good look on you. Oh Christ, we're becoming sappy. Is this something that comes with old age? Do I have wrinkles now? This is a nightmare," Tony jokes.

"I think there's one right here," Natasha very carefully leans in to point to Tony's forehead, but flicks it at the last minute.

"Ow! What the fu- I mean what the fridge was that for?"

"Fridge?" Natasha laughs.

"Pepper said she'd throw me into the lake if I ever cursed in front of our child," Tony grumbles.

"Too bad for you, looks like you'll finally learn how to control that mouth of yours."

"It was good meeting you again, don't kill yourself miss 'paperwork will be the death of me one day'."

"Good to see you too Tony. Have a good life with your family," Natasha tilts her head in acknowledgement and leaves.

The cries of the newborn fill the lingering silence as Tony Stark chuckles and heads back in.

date redacted

On nights like these Natasha sits and listens to Maria's voicemails, just to hear her voice. Maria's voice is powerful. It is an instrument, a weapon of its own. It can soothe, it can command, it can create and it can destroy.

Natasha is scared she'll forget how Maria's voice sounds like, when Maria sings, when Maria holds her and whispers, when Maria's all hot and Commander-y.

Natasha is irrevocably, mind-numbingly terrified that she will forget Maria, that she'll forget how her lips slant upwards unwillingly when she's at work and Natasha says something stupid but hilarious, how Maria's eyes sparkle, that jawline that could cut onions, the touches and little moments.

Natasha listens to watches Yelena's vlogs that she records just to keep Natasha and Maria up to date with the Barton family farmhouse life, so that they won't feel left out or sad or lonely.

Galina joins her sometimes, but she mostly keeps to her room to write and write and write. She sometimes sits in Shuri's lab to watch her work and hand her some parts or things, sometimes sits in Natasha's office as Natasha works and holds meetings, what was the point of giving her clearance, she already knew most of this stuff anyways. Galina had become so involved already, Natasha wasn't going to withhold any information from her either. Not anymore, not after Maria and Yelena.

Sometimes Steve drops by. He's taken over Sam, he's running therapy groups around the world. Thor has gone to New Asgard with the other warrior woman who called herself Valkyrie. Natasha hadn't heard anything from the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint is still rogue. Natasha doesn't have it in her to take down Clint. Her desk job was making her soft, or as soft as a Black Widow could be. There wasn't many threats on earth anyways, no one had it in them to rise and start killing, not when half of the damn universe was already gone.

Natasha helps rebuild and rebuild and rebuild. She gives herself away as she tips the balance of her ledger everyday. The billions and trillions of lives lost during the Decimation weighs on her, so many more marks to her ledger. Her platinum blond hair had given way to red, blood red.

Good. Let it remind her of her bloody ledger that always flowed with red no matter how hard she tries.

Natasha eats her PB and J sandwiches, finding comfort in the simple food. 

Natasha spreads her light and fire to everyone she possibly can, to wipe out the red in her ledger, to try and reach out to help.

It's her job, her mission. It's what she will do, she will prove that the Black Widow of legends will lead to salvation, not fear and bloodshed.

Natasha picks herself up everyday and does the same thing over and over again like a well-oiled machine.

date redacted

"When are we going to get out of her?" Peter Parker asks.

"When we can, when we're allowed to," Loki answers irritably.

It had been too long with these people. He had his magic, but Soul was not letting him anywhere. He tries to create a gateway, tugs on Space, but it does not budge. Strange also created portals that just led them a few metres away from where the group was, no matter what the place was that they imagined.

Loki spent his time reading and even deigned to pull out chairs and couches for them to sit on, they couldn't say that he was cruel with that could they.

Loki learnt the names of everyone. There was Pirate Man Nick Fury (Loki delighted in calling him Nicholas or Nicky, the man looked close to erupting whenever he did), his second Maria Hill (definitely something between her and the Spider, he could respect the fact that she was holding herself together very well), Sam Wilson (he and the other man James Barnes were always bickering, but there was a teasing undertone, they were likely friends), James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky, Wanda Maximoff (she could kill Thanos, between him, her and Strange they could, pity the universe decided to kill off all three of them), Peter Parker who was Stark's young intern, Gamora, Quill, Drax, Groot, Mantis, T'Challa and Strange (who is meditating again, Norns Stephen, showoff much?).

Overall, not a very bright bunch. 

Loki shuts the book as his eyes start to hurt from the continuous reading. He probably went through a quarter of his books already.

Loki conjures some daggers and flips them absent mindedly as he ponders.

What was Soul asking them for? What was he missing here?

There was an unknown in the puzzle, and Loki wanted to know.

"Mr Loki," pipes Peter Parker.

"Yes?"

"My friend Wanda here, she's also got your cool powers. She's wondering if you could teach her, but she's too shy to ask so I'm asking," Peter rambles.

This catches the attention of many.

Loki debates. It might be prudent to save some seidr for when the Soul lets them out, in case someone tries to harm him, but Wanda, a mortal touched by Mind, chosen, infused, it would be interesting to see. 

Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.

"Alright, I accept," Loki agrees.

"Thank you," Wanda gratefully says.

Loki searches his pocket dimensions for a book about basics of seidr wielding. Loki was not sure how Wanda viewed and controlled her magic, or how much she knew of it, but the basics had to be mastered for higher levels of proper seidr wielding.

He was in luck today, looks like he did have a book about it. Loki pulls out some parchment paper, a quill (Loki smirks) and a bottle of ink.

"Study your basics, it is the foundation and universal language of the art of seidr. Seidr wielding, spellmanship, these take time, work, practice and demans attention to the smallest of details and perfection."

"Did you have many mages or witches on Asgard, Mr Loki?" Peter asks.

"Asgard is a warrior culture, there are mages and witches and seidr wielders, but they are conserved. Mostly females, because on Asgard to be strong you go charging in battles with brute strength and bloodthirsty whims," Loki shrugs.

"Asgardian beauty in males mean that you have great muscles, high tolerance for alcohol. Warrior tradition means warriors braid parts of their hair, to symbolise the tight togetherness. In battle, warriors who fight for themselves are no warriors, only cowards and traitors. You die heroic deaths on battlefields, it is war, you cannot expect to win one without it being bloody and brutal. There's a certain showmanship to a true victory, something that will be remembered," Loki explains as he uses his seidr to conjure holographic images, illustrating his words.

"Thor was one prime example. He and his Warriors Three, Lady Sif and I, we would go into the battlefield and emerge victorious. Lady Sif has no problem with beheading or stabbing anyone who gets in her way, she too is a warrior in her own rights. Valkyrie, or Brunnhilde, I suppose, she's another warrior. Valkyries are an elite group of women Odin's past ancestors formed to protect Asgard, as their last line of defense only when necessary. They are legendary, each have their horses who fly, snow white to show purity of the heart, clarity of the mind. It is their prayer. Their armour and sword, Dragonfang, are priceless, forged with a metal Uru, the same metal of the Mad Titan's sword he oh so eloquently calls the Thanoscopter." There were a few snorts at the name.

"On that topic, what do you know about Thanos and his Children," Maria Hill asks.

"I believe Gamora will have more knowledge of this. I have only encountered The Other, the Mad Titan himself, Proxima Midnight and Ebony Maw. Maw is a telekinetic, master manipulator, but he is blinded with fear of Thanos. Could be useful. He is filled with blind devotion and his own will to survive, he is probably one of the largest threats out of the entire Black Order. Then, The Other. He failed, so Thanos took great joy in taking him, picking him apart, putting him back together sloppily and repeating the process again and again. He was left dead. Proxima Midnight is a great warrior, she fights well, especially favouring her spear. Master in tactics, expert at weaponry. I'm sure Gamora could give an even deeper explanation, can't you, Gamora?" Loki smiles at Gamora as the audience turns to look at her.

Gamora nods.

"I was once Thanos's daughter. He invaded my planet, massacred half of all life, then took me, because he saw the fighter spirit. He trained me alongside the Black Order. There are six in the Black Order, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, me and Nebula. We were all picked from planets and species. When Thanos wanted something, he would always do everything he could to retrieve it. We were his weapons, His Swords forged by fire and righteousness, he said. We spent years competing for the top spot, spent decades training and carrying out missions to find the Stones to complete his goal."

"I killed Proxima Midnight," Wanda says.

"Good for you. I hear Cull Obsidian also died."

"Yeah, Banner beat him, it was pretty satisfying," Barnes agrees.

"So, we should get to know each other huh!" Quill suggests.

"I know a game, its called shut your mouth while the actually useful people do the work. Anyways, weren't you the one who punched Thanos in the face and hence ruined the plan that could have worked?" Loki snarks, eyes shining with malice.

Quill shut up.

"Dude, not cool," Sam says.

"Was a temporary distraction," Quill mumbles as Gamora rolls her eyes.

"Stephen, are you going to remain there all day until Time takes pity on you and decides to show you more visions and realities?" Loki calls out.

Strange does not asnwer. What a rude man.

Loki sighs and settles into his seat. He could wait.


	7. Chapter 7

2023, date redacted

It was, again, one of those days. the days when Natasha was one step away from screaming to the whole world and joining Clint. But Maria would never forgive her for leaving Galina. Galina would be devastated, or so Natasha thinks. Who knew what the young girl was thinking in her head?

Natasha bought a ring. It felt weird. Natasha leaves the box in the jar on her table. Her jar had been poetically dubbed by Galina as "Memoirs of Maria". 

She wore her own ring, a simple band that Valkyrie had gifted her. She and Valkyrie had only started speaking about a year ago. Valkyrie, or Brunnhilde, saw the rings she bought and offered to encase it with some Asgardian blessing and something else that acted as a strong magnetic force like thing which would always glow when the other was near.

Natasha accepted gratefully. Brunnhilde returned with the rings a few days later and they were beautiful. Minimalistic, not flashy, but beautiful. The intricacy and symbols of the craft were stunning. Natasha loves them, and she hopes Maria would to. 

Natasha makes her sandwich as her meeting finishes. Clint, how far he had strayed. If Maria were here she would have ordered Barton to get off his ass, stop creeping about the vents, given him some inspiring, short and slightly threatening speech. Clint would've gotten up instantly, said a grudging yes ma'am, and run off, leaving his troubles behind.

But time and loss changes people, Natasha muses. Ask her ten years ago and she would not have imagined this situation, or even keeping a "Memoirs of Maria" jar.

Natasha sits down and opens the jar, taking out the phone.

She plugs in her earphones and starts to eat her lunch with Maria's voice ringing, like she was beside her, around her, comforting her.

"You know I'd offer you to make dinner, but you already look so miserable."

Natasha unplugs her earphone and sees Steve Rogers.

"Are you here to do your laundry?" Natasha asks, nearly wincing at how choked she sounded.

"I'm here to see a friend," Steve answers.

"Well your friend is clearly fine," Natasha insists.

"You know, I saw a pod of whales coming up the bridge," Steve says.

"You saw that on the Hudson?" Natasha asks in clear disbelief.

"Fewer ships and cleaner waters," Steve shrugs, but gives a small shit-eating grin.

"You know," Natasha says, fiddling with her ring," if you tell me to look on the bright side, I'm about to hit you with a peanut butter sandwich."

"Sorry," Steve sighs. "Force of habit."

Natasha composes herself and takes another bite of the sandwich.

"You know, I keep telling everyone to move on and grow. Some do. But not us," Steve offers a sad smile.

Natasha wants to argue, say that she has moved on, only Steve hasn't, but the jar on the table glues her mouth shut.

Huh. Maybe she hasn't completed her mission after all.

"If I move on," Natasha says, tears threatening to fall again," who does this?"

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done," Steve offers.

Natasha sees what this is about. _Come on Natasha, please. Lets move on, the world cannot be saved._

But if she didn't finish the mission, who would?

"I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job. This family. And I was... I was better because of it."

Maria, Yelena, Galina, Clint, Laura, Nathaniel, Lila, Cooper.

"And even though...they're gone...Now, I'm still trying to be better."

Heck, even Tony, Morgan, Pepper, Steve, Thor, Brunnhilde, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, James, Sam, Rhodey, Carol. So many of them, so many to save, so many to reach out that hand to.

Steve sighs.

"I think we both need to get a life."

"You first," Natasha smirks.

Then she hears a chime. It's from her camera footage surveillance system.

"Hey is anybody home? I'm Scott Lang, we met a few years ago, at an airport in Germany? I'm the guy with the mask who got really big!"

'Is this an old message?" Steve asks as she joins Natasha.

"No," Natasha whispers as she looks at Steve. "It's from the front gate."


	8. Chapter 8

2023, date redacted

Galina stands outside the door as she listens. Some man showed up at the compound, then Mama and the Captain look shocked. Someone they knew then. 

They were now talking about what sounded like Quantum Physics. Of course it had to be some weird science thing. Galina didn't really like physics, but she knew the basics at least. 

Then Scott, the man, drops a bomb. And for the first time, a seed of hope blooms in Galina.

2023, date redacted

Tony says no, and Natasha fumes.

But she understands, so she does not take it out on him.

But they still could do this. There was a certain doctor.

2023, date redacted

Bruce agreed, thank god. Natasha told Galina to stay with Shuri for a while, that they were going to be doing something crazy. 

Galina stared at her with those inscrutable eyes, wished her good luck and leaves, patting the ring on Natasha's finger.

"Don't want to lose Tiny in the 50s," Bruce jokes.

Natasha didn't really see how it was the time to joke.

"Are you kidding?" She asks.

"Okay, okay, bad joke," Bruce concedes as he starts up the machine.

"Are you joking," Natasha presses.

"Look, either all of time travel is a joke or none of it is," Bruce replies.

Natasha presses her lips together. This better work.

2023, date redacted

Steve agreed to get Clint for Natasha. Call her a coward, but she couldn't do this. She couldn't face the man who had become what she desperately clawed her way out from. The man, who was like a brother to her, like an uncle to her girls, who left hers when she was just a child.

Natasha felt tired, bone tired. Her previous fury five years ago seemed like it had vanished entirely.

She was so so empty and alone. 

She wishes her family was whole, was back. She somewhat regrets sending Galina to Shuri, but as long as Galina as safe enough there, she was okay.

When Clint came and saw her, he just about crumbles.

Natasha watches as he stumbles towards her, wearing, oh god, is he wearing fucking black leather? Was that blood, was it his?

Suddenly the fire in her rages.

Natasha stands up.

They walk towards each other, Steve watching.

Natasha delivers a punch to Clinton Francis Barton's fucking thick skull.

Clint winces, but lets her.

"You fucking bastard, you left my child there! After she watched everyone turn into freaking ashes! You, her uncle, left her! You left us!"

Natasha continues her assault, sweeping her legs out to knock Clint down.

Clint avoids and they battle. Releasing five years' worth of pent-up tension, Natasha wasn't thinking straight. The fight was brutal, quick. Admittedly, it did take Natasha longer than expected to pin Clint, but she did. She was the Black Widow, she always, always, won.

"You dick, I'm so sorry Clint," Natasha says as she holds the katana to Clint's throat.

"I'm sorry Tasha," Clint replies.

Natasha lets him up as she winces at the mildly bruised ribs.

Going soft, Natasha Romanoff.

Never. On pointe, knees locked. Do not fail this time.

"Fucking hell, did you have to go for the ankle, my Achilles is being an absolute bitch nowadays," Clint swears as he nurses his sore foot and presses a hand against his bleeding forehead.

Steve wordlessly passes Clint a towel and a bowl of water. 

Natasha reties her hair, braiding and weaving the red strands. _Blood, blood, blood, fire._

"So, we're even?" Clint winces.

"You still have to face Galina after this, but yes, we're even. We're going to get Masha and Yelena and all of them back Clint. There's no other way," Natasha simply says as Clint pales slightly.

Natasha moves to help Clint, and it's like a peace offering. STRIKE Team Delta, in a sick and twisted parallel. 

But all those years ago, its was Clint who reached out to her, who showed her how wrong she was about the world, that there was still hope in her.

Natasha Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, they all owed Clint Barton a debt. 

The debt would be repaid when the Bartons were back together, safe and alive.

date redacted

In the Soul realm, the magic wielders felt a shift in their seidr as they all looked up to meet each other's eyes.

Something big was coming, their magic sang and cried out at the Yggdrasil. 


	9. Chapter 9

2023, date redacted

Natasha sits on the rock as Clint mutters and throws mutinous glares at Schmidt and curses.

A soul for a soul. Hers for the trillions of souls. 

She's come so far. They were in the fucking past of an alien planet, for god's sake.

Natasha fingers her ring. It might be her imagination, but it glows brighter. 

"Whatever it takes," Natasha whispers and Clint's gaze snaps to her.

Natasha and Clint stand.

"Whatever it takes," Clint says.

"Billions of people will stay dead if we do not get the stone," Natasha says.

"We both know who its gotta be," Clint sighs as they come in front of each other.

"We do," Natasha hums as she clasps Clint Barton's hands in hers one last time.

"I'm starting to think we mean different people here," Clint breathes out as their foreheads touch.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

Natasha and Clint close their eyes.

_Damn, who knew all the planes we flew_  
 _Good things we've been through_  
 _That I'll be standing right here_  
 _Talking to you about another path I_  
 _Know we loved to hit the road and laugh_  
 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_  
 _Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_  
 _Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place_

"For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing: Get to right here." 

"That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back."

"Oh, don't you get all decent on me now."

"What, you think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot."

"Yeah well, I don't want you to, because I... Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become."

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes." 

"Maybe you should."

"You didn't."

_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_  
 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

"You're a pain in my ass you know that?"

Natasha smiles slightly.

"Alright, you win."

And suddenly he's flipping her to the ground.

"Tell my family I love them," Clint murmurs.

No. Not like this.

Natasha flips them around.

"You tell them yourself," Natasha breathes, and fires her Widow's Bites.

Natasha runs.

Natasha runs and runs.

Suddenly she's got an arrow to her thigh. 

_An arrow to the thigh, when she was expecting a bullet to the head, just like all those years ago._

Clint runs.

Natasha clenches her fingers into a fist, lets the material of the ring dig into her skin.

Natasha gets up and runs.

The Hellfire in her burns, it rages as she takes every leap, every step.

Natasha releases a grappling hook, grabs onto Clint and lets gravity take her first.

Then she's stopped by someone reaching out his hand to grab onto hers.

"Damn you!"

Natasha lets her mask down. She would not hide in her last moments, she would show herself. Show who Natasha Romanoff truly was, under all the layers and secrets and identities.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_  
 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

"Let me go," she whispers.

"No," Clint sobs, tears dripping down his face.

"Please, no!"

"It's okay," Natasha soothes. Her eyes, those emerald eyes flecked with gold (fiery hair of legends told), shimmer.

"I love you, tell Masha and my girls I love them," Natasha says.

"Please- NO!" Clint screams as Natasha lets go.

_Let go Natasha._

_Just, let go._

_I love you Maria._

_I have red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out._

Natasha falls.

2023, date redacted

They say when you die, you have 7 seconds before you are dead. During those 7 seconds, your life flashes past you.

Natasha sees a young ballerina, training. Natasha sees Natalia and James and Alina. Natasha sees a burning hospital, Natasha sees the chess board marble flooring. 

Natasha sees a man with a bow and arrow. Natasha sees an angry, bull-headed figure scold her for disobeying orders. Natasha sees a man with an eye patch, forcing her to take shore leave after she nearly got blown up by a bomb but escaped.

Natasha sees a beautiful figure, ocean eyes, fingers tangling in hers, a voice singing. A furball of black, two children in a farmhouse.

Natasha sees a timer ticking, Natasha sees a pair of terrified eyes, Natasha sees a chocolate cake and a faceless girl.

Natasha sees broken pieces of a mirror, Natasha sees explosions as two sides war.

Natasha sees the phone drop to soil, Natasha sees the phone being handed to her by another woman, another soldier who's lost and seen too much.

Natasha sees the jar, Natasha sees one of the girls in a time lapse, growing up.

Natasha sees stars, and the only thought is, what a view, and then nothing.

She distantly hears the pent up Hellfire in her roaring out of her as she bled out on the stone, sounds of screams, then there's a blinding flash of light and her vision goes foggy and fades completely.

2023, date redacted

Strange breaks out from his meditation.

"What is it, kindly explain now," Loki demands.

Strange raises up one finger.

Realisation dawns.

"We are in the Endgame now," Strange declares.


	10. Chapter 10

2023, date redacted

"We're in the Endgame now," Strange says.

"Uhm, I know you speak all fancy what not for the wizard vibe, but like, please stop speaking in riddles, goddamn it!" Quill exclaims and Maria can slightly agree with that.

"It means, the ones who survived, they are nearly there. They're figuring out how to get us out of here, or hopefully," Loki explains.

"And how, exactly, are they planning to do that?" Fury asks.

"Time travel, because the stones are in the past, or at least I think so, Soul really is trying to block me from peeking into Yggdrasil's many branches," Loki frowns.

"Time travel? How does that even work, you'll need to use the quantum tunneling effect and replicate it, only on the person being transported and there has to be perfectly balanced molecular mass no matter how the person is warped, its oh my god, this is crazy, you're saying that we can time travel now," Peter murmurs excitedly to Wanda.

Maria can see how similar Parker is to Stark now.

Suddenly, a figure drops from the sky.

"Is that-" Maria stands up, as do the others.

Oh my god.

Maria's jaw loosens itself involuntarily as she sees a familiar red head groan, curse, and sit up.

2023, date redacted

Everything fucking hurts so bad. 

It's bright and orange everywhere. Is she burning in a pit of Hell? She must be.

Natasha sits up and looks around.

Huh. There's a gathering of people there. Wait, they might be hostile.

Natasha stands and whips out two Glocks as she squints at the direction.

"Natasha Romanoff, my name is Doctor Stephen Strange," a figure suddenly says, approaching her.

"Where are we? Who are them?" Natasha asks as she sees some guy float towards her.

"We are stuck in the Soul realm. Soul is not letting us out until the prophecy is fulfilled, I'm afraid. You have fulfilled half of it already, now it is time for the other to do so. Do not shoot, we are not going to kill you," Strange says, settling down in front of her.

Natasha keeps her Glock, but loosens her garrote in case.

'Well, lets go. Got some reunions to do, don't you?" Strange asks, and without waiting for an answer, strides off.

Natasha follows quietly.

She scans the crowd. There's James, Sam, Loki (how was that fucker alive), some tree plant thing that must have been Groot, the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy team from what Rocket and Nebula told her, Wanda, Parker, Fury then-

"Maria," she whispers.

Maria smiles.

"You just had to die, didn't you Romanoff," she teases, but Natasha can see the tears in her eyes.

_Memoirs of Maria sitting on her desk. Galina watching silently as she tried to put on a brave front for her when she walked in on her listening to Maria's voice recordings. Dreaming of Maria, then rolling over in bed and reaching out, meeting cool sheets that have been empty for five years._

"Had to save trillions of people, it was the only way. I couldn't let Clint die," Natasha shrugs even as tears threaten to fall. 

"How long has it been," Loki demands.

Natasha fixes her green eyes on Loki's own green ones.

"For five years, the world tried to recover and move on. Five fucking years," Natasha admits, fists clenching.

There were gasps.

'It was like, three days for us," Sam asks, confused.

"Quantum entanglement. Learnt that from Scott Lang. He basically gave us the idea of time travel. He himself was stuck, but for five hours, when we were rebuilding for five years," Natasha explains, but she's really only looking at Maria.

Maria. Natasha had dreamt of this impossible day.

"Once the other half of the prophecy is fulfilled, we will be out of here. Until then, we are still stuck," Strange announces.

Natasha weaves through the grumbling crowd as she meets Maria.

"Hey," Natasha murmurs, hands on Maria's hips.

"Hey yourself," Maria says, kissing Natasha's forehead.

"If you want to kiss me fucking commit to it," Natasha growls, capturing Maria's lips with her own.

It's another seal. Fingers tangle in hair as they kiss, Natasha nipping playfully at Maria's bottom lip as Maria slides her tongue into Natasha's mouth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Maria whispers as they break apart because even though they were highly trained agents, they needed to respire to live, and even the diving crashcourse where they had to learn to hold their breath for at least 3 minutes wasn't enough.

"Don't blame yourself. Galina's become a strong young girl. She and Shuri are really good friends. Shuri's the princess of Wakanda, if you remember."

"Yelena isn't here, she's probably somewhere else in this realm kicking ass," Maria sighs as Natasha buries her face into Maria's shoulder area and inhales deeply.

Maria notices the ring on her finger and stills.

"Busy when I was gone?" Maria questions, a tinge of melancholy on her voice.

"Oh my god, no. I've got your other one back at my desk, in this jar. Galina was being mean, she calls the jar Memoirs of Maria. Poetic cinema, but mean," Natasha pouts and Maria laughs.

"Those five years, they were living hell. The new secretary is Watanabe by the way, he's an actual saint I swear," Natasha rambles.

Maria smiles and shushes Natasha with another kiss.

"As much as I enjoy this, I think we should stop for now. We're really giving a great show huh," Natasha murmurs.

"Noted. When we go back, I'm going to spend hours fucking you," Maria seductively growls into Natasha's ear, and Natasha smirks.

"It's time," Strange says.

Natasha squeezes Maria's fingers.

"Well Commander, we're going to go back into the field again, fight another war."

'You going to follow me into the line of fire, make me shield you like back in Paris?" Maria teases.

"Jackass, but yeah. Commander Hill and Director Fury, i didn't forget him, he's this constant presence in my life and sometimes I swear he really has nine lives."

Maria laughs and gives Natasha another peck.

"Well, looks like you didn't burn after all," Natasha smiles.

"How many times do we have to say this woman, I'm already burnt," Maria replies.

"Hill, Romanoff, Fury," Strange clears his throat, and Natasha realises that the Guardians are gone already.

"Send me and Fury to New York, our exact coordinates. We got some things to take care of. If you may, come get us in another two minutes," Maria says, and her tone leaves no arguement.

Strange agrees and they vanish in portals.

"Where to?" James asks.

"We need to go to the Avengers Compound, I assume Loki's coming with us too," Natasha says.

Loki gives a predatory grin.

"I need to check up on Thor."

Natasha winces internally at that, but nods.

"Very well," Strange says, and the floor suddenly disappears under her.


	11. Chapter 11

2023, 24 April

"On your left," she hears Sam say, and Natasha snorts.

Sam ignores that.

In another portal, Shuri, T'Challa, Okoye and Galina step out.

Shit, what was she doing here? Damn it Shuri. At least Shuri made her some tech weapons and gear.

Natasha looks at Steve and smiles.

Steve looks shocked, but on the battlefield, thousands of portals were opening.

Doctor Strange steps out of another with Wong, Guardians of the Galaxy coming out from another. Peter Parker appeared too, retracting his mask and waving.

Wakandian troops assembled too, stepping out from more portals.

Several more portals opened and Groot, James and Ravagers appear.

From another portal, Natasha sees Korg, Miek, Brunnhilde and her pegasus that Carol had gifted her.

Several Asgardians appeared too, Wanda flying down with her eyes glowing red.

Loki smirks beside Natasha.

Wong and the other Masters of the Mystic Arts clap their hands, forming Tao Mandalas.

Hope suddenly appears too, enlarging her suit and ready to fight.

Thor summons Stormbreaker to him and Loki glances at Mjolnir in confusion.

Pepper lands in front of Tony as Tony wakes up, shocked.

Then Maria and Nick step out of another portal with Yelena, who looks very, very pissed off.

"Is that everyone?" Natasha hears Strange asking Wong.

Wong looks to him incredulously.

'You wanted more?"

There's a sudden crashing sound. Scott appears, enlarged in his Ant-Man suit.

Bruce and Rocket jump out while Rhodey flew out in a new War Machine suit.

Natasha grins at Maria, who loads the gun she would man from the car with Fury probably.

Steve turns to look at Thanos.

"Loki, cast a voice amplifying spell on me for a second, will you," Natasha says, grinnning.

"As you wish," Loki nods in amusement as swirls of his magic reach out to her.

"Avengers!" Steve yells, and somehow his voice travels to the entire field.

"Assemble!" Natasha yells for him, and Steve turns around to look at her as she grins.

Loki chuckles as the spell wears off and Sam snorts.

"Who's the petty one now huh?" 

And they fight.

2023, date redacted

Natasha battles and kills Outriders, Sam flying off and shooting from the sky, occasionally coming to help kick away a stray Outrider near her.

Loki has disappeared into the fray of the battle, probably to kill Thanos. 

Natasha fires her Bites and stabs and shoots. Her guns run out of bullets halfway. Pity.

Then Clint has fought his way to her.

"I hope this will turn out better than Budapest!" Natasha shouts.

"Good to see you're back on your feet even though you just died like, a few days ago!" Clint banters.

Natasha and Clint are forced back to back as Outriders deem them worthy opponents and swarm them.

There's a blast of green magic as Loki kills them all in one shot.

"You're back huh," Clint comments.

"Thor would kick me in the shin if I let anyone of his mortal friends die, so yeah, besides, I've got a debt to Space and a prune with an ugly chin to kill," Loki says.

"And, I heard about what you did, Agent Romanoff," Loki inclines his head.

"Are we going to fight or is this some ceremonial celebration already?" Sam asks as he flies overhead, dodging an Outrider.

"Shut up Wingman!" Clint yells.

Natasha laughs as more Outriders charge to them.

2023, date redacted

Wanda remembers everything that happened to Vision, and she's ready.

Loki managed to teach her how to properly release her power in a steady stream instead of bursts like she's used to, which definitely relieves some of the strain of magic.

Then, she sees Thanos, and her magic bubbles and simmers.

Wanda flies herself and lands in front of him, allowing T'Challa to escape.

"You took everything from me," Wanda hisses as she lets the damper on her magic loose.

"I don't even know who you are," Thanos says as he charges.

"You will," Wanda promises.

She flies into the air as she lets her magic loose from the tight leash it had been kept on.

She had been steadily beginning her descent into conjuring her reserves of magic like Loki had told her to, to maximise her power.

Wanda destroys the columns near her as debris crashes down.

She throws a few at Thanos as Thanos chops them with his sword (Thanoscopter, what a pitiful name for a great weapon). 

Wanda jumps down and fires her magic at Thanos as he deflects.

Her goal is to destroy the sword, Strange had told her. 

When the other end of the prophecy is fulfilled, Thanos would die, and so would the other minions.

But she would end Thanos, for what he had done to her, to Vision, to her family.

Thanos tries to force down his sword on Wanda.

And Wanda grins wildly, feral.

Let him see the true might of the Mind Stone when it chooses a Mistress.

Wanda twists her hands, and Thanoscopter breaks.

Wanda lifts Thanos up into the air and slowly rips off his armour.

Revenge was sweet, powerful, like her.

Thanos roars in pain.

"Rain fire!"

"But sir, our troops!"

"Just... do it!" Thanos shouts as Wanda constricts her power around Thanos.

Then the ships follow the command.

Wanda lets Thanos go, for now.

2023, date redacted

Natasha pants as she slaughters the Outriders.

"How many more of these bastards are there?" Clint asks, similarly winded.

"I don't know, but Wanda was kicking Thanos's ass just now. Then Thanos decides to rain fire on us."

"At least I don't only have a bow and arrow like back in Sokovia."

"Wait, there's something entering the upper atmosphere," Natasha says.

The ship fries at a glowing light that was charging for it.

The light smashes into the ship and destroys the entire thing, flying through the whole ship.

"Carol, thank god," Natasha sighs.

Natasha sees the boy, Peter Parker, with the Gauntlet.

Tony already lost him once, Natasha dreads his reaction if anything happens to him.

"Clint, be right back. Help me look for Galina and Yelena, will you? They should be with Maria or the Wakandians," Natasha says as she runs towards the boy.

"STRIKE Team Delta oath!" Clint yells.

Natasha gets there and Carol lands to.

"Hey Natasha," Carol greets.

"Hey Peter Parker, got something for me?" Carol asks playfully as Peter timidly introduces himself.

Natasha helps Peter up.

"I don't know how you're going to get through that," Peter says, pointing at the charging army.

"Don't worry," Wanda says, winking at Natasha.

"They've got help," Okoye completes, spear at the ready.

Natasha smirks.

"Is this some inside joke?" Carol asks Natasha as she just grins.

Brunnhilde lands with Aragorn and Hope appears too, letting Scott man the van as he starts it up.

Shuri, Nebula, Galina, Yelena, Pepper, Mantis and Gamora appear too.

"Hey Nat, brought any backup weapons, Fury is hogging the last gun," Maria says as she suddenly sneaks up on Natasha.

Natasha smiles and hands Maria the katana she had nabbed from Clint before she, well, jumped off a cliff in the past.

Maria weighs the weapon in her hands, smiling.

Natasha cricks her neck as she smirks.

She had four knives on her, her Widow's Bites, batons, garrote, a spare Glock and nunchuks with her (don't question, it was something she just grabbed).

But you didn't need a weapon when you were born and raised one.

Natasha begins the carnage.

2023, date redacted

Loki sighs as he slowly siphons off his magic. Not yet, he had to save it in case anything happens and the witch and wizard weren't there to help.

The witch was doing very well, Loki was impressed. She had destroyed Uru and kept Thanos off. 

Loki fights through the Outriders, lending Brunnhilde a hand as Loki wrapped his seidr around the Leviathan falling and directed it towards the troops of Thanos.

"Shields!" Wong was yelling as the Masters of the Mystic Arts formed shields to protect the more vunerable mortals from the fire Thanos's ships were raining down.

But it wasn't enough.

Loki rolls his eyes at the incompetency.

Loki deeps into his seidr and conjures a shield for the entire plain.

His magic reserves were steadily depleting.

He had to save some. This was a battle, there would be casualities.

Loki lets the shield disappear as he pants.

"Brother, Loki!"

Loki looks up to see Thor.

Loki's jaw slides down.

"Thor, Norns, what happened to you, did you swallow Mjolnir? Speaking of which, how did you get another Mjolnir?" Loki chastises as he scans Thor for injuries.

"Nevermind that brother," Thor grins as he heartily throws his arms around Loki as Loki nearly chokes at his beard.

Norns, Frigga help him.

"I missed you terribly, Loki. I'm sorry, you really are the best brother," Thor, to Loki's absolute shock and embarrassment, sobs.

"There there," Loki pats Thor's back awkwardly and frowns at the state Thor's hair was in.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to put you through very very intensive hair restoral, and is that a lock of my hair? How did you even get that?" 

"Shut up and enjoy the moment."

Loki does, surprising himself.

2023, date redacted

Loki manages to get Thor off him after a while. He continues fighting. Where is the Man of Iron, where is Tony Stark?

There.

Loki slides a glamour on him as he approaches Thanos.

And Loki sees Strange raise one finger.

Stark was about to fulfill his side of the prophecy, it seems.

But Thanos, he had the Gauntlet, no-

Wait.

Stark had it, that genius.

"And I, am. Iron Man," Stark says, and snaps.

There's a blinding light as his seidr **roars** in solidarity with the stones.

Loki feels the power surge, he collects some of the energy as his seidr calls for it.

The the light fades as Loki sees Stark, half of his side charred.

Thanos's army begins to turn to dust.

He stumbles and falls.

Another man, Rhodey, Loki presumes, comes and helps him. Then another woman, tears dripping down as he sits on the ground, breathing raspily.

"I'm sorry.. Tony," she says.

"Life functions critical," Loki hears his suit say.

The prophecy was fulfilled. The Spider and the Man of Iron.

But if the Spider was back, then the Man of Iron...

Loki reveals himself, shedding the glamour.

"If I may, I believe I could help," Loki announces, striding towards Stark.

They all stare at him suspiciously, but let him.

"Relax, I'm not going to poison him or anything," Loki rolls his eyes.

Loki crouches down and puts his fingers to Stark's temple and closes his eyes.

The wounds slowly stitch. Loki frowns and pours in more seidr. The energy he had absorbed from the snap pushing his own along.

There were distant gasps as Loki moved down to Stark's neck.

There's a high pitched ringing noise as Loki presses down, seidr filling the gaps and forcing the flesh together, sometimes creating, sometimes healing.

Mother's art. He is Loki Friggason, and he owes this man.

Loki swears he can feel Frigga's gentle touch, guiding his seidr to heal.

Loki gasps as he opens his eyes, coughing and spluttering. His seidr is drained, as he sits down on the floor, panting.

"Oh my gosh, Tony?" the woman cries out.

Rhodey nods to Loki, and Loki nods back.

Loki gets up and brushes the dirt off his armour.

'FRIDAY?" the woman tentatively asks.

"Faint heartbeat detected, increasing."

Pepper lets out a cry of relief as she sobs on Tony as Tony stirs.

'Did you just bring Tony back from the dead?" Clint asks Loki.

"He wasn't dead. I found him, I brought him back, I healed him. I take promises very seriously, Barton," Loki says.

Then Thor's there to hug him, and Loki flushes.

"Thor, Thor, get off me you oaf," Loki hisses.

Then there's a smack at the back of his head as Loki jumps and hisses again.

"Lackey, shut it," Brunnhilde says.

Loki shuts up.

2023, date redacted

Natasha watches as Thor hugs Loki.

Where is Galina, where is Yelena, where is Maria-

There.

Natasha lets out a sob as she runs to Galina, looking slightly shocked.

Natasha wraps her arms around Galina. Her brave, strong 16 year old daughter.

"Oh my god, are you hurt?" Natasha sighs as she scans Galina.

Galina frowns and rubs her knees.

'Mama," she says very seriously," I think I'm getting old, my knees are literally twinging."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just kind of in shock right now."

Natasha laughs.

"Oh my god she's nearly as tall as me, Mom, this isn't fair."

Natasha turns around as she sees Maria and Yelena.

Natasha hugs Yelena tightly, and she sees Maria do the same for Galina.

"You're okay, you're okay," Natasha murmurs.

Yelena pats Natasha's back.

"Of course I am Mama, can't let Galina have all the fun tormenting you two, could I?"

"You prick."

"Heard you were going to marry Mom, who's going to wear the suit?" Yelena teases.

Natasha lets her go, pretending to think thoughtfully.

"Definitely her, she's beautiful in dresses, but damn does that woman know how to own a suit," Natasha says, making Maria raise her eyebrow as Galina whispers something in her ear.

Galina slips Maria something as she grins.

Maria walks towards Natasha.

"What's this, should I be worried?" Natasha asks Yelena.

Yelena, for some reason, is also grinning.

"Nat," Maria murmurs.

"Uhm, I have died and come back, I'm not turning into dust am I?" Natasha asks.

"Look, I know the five years has been terrible for you, you've been leading the Avengers for five years when no one would, you helped to rebuild, you worked with the UN to organise international efforts and all that political events you once told me you would burn down a building before you would do. And I love you, Natasha Romanoff. You're a jackass, but you're my jackass. So, Natasha Romanoff," Maria says, as she gets down on one knee, and Natasha gasps.

"Will you marry me?'

Natasha tears up.

Maria held both of the rings in her hand.

"When did you get my ring?" Natasha frowns, looking at her own empty finger.

"Galina nabbed it," Maria replies.

Natasha shoots a very not guilty Galina a look.

"Are you going to marry her or not woman?" Yelena asks.

"Yes," Natasha accepts and pulls Maria up for a sloppy kiss as tears stream down.

"Yes, a million times over and over," Natasha sobs as she kisses Maria like her life depended on it.

On the battlefield, on the burning, smouldering, piece of land, as Tony comes back to his senses, as people, torn between watching Tony and Pepper or Natasha and Maria, ice and fire colliding with each other, swirling and forming into something greater, Natasha and Maria kiss.

Maria slips the ring on Natasha's finger and Natasha helps put on Maria's.

Their fingers tangle with each other, gripping tightly.

They finally break apart for air.

"A new world," Maria comments as Natasha drags the two girls smirking at the side into their circle.

"By the way, have you heard of the Memoirs of Maria?" Galina innocently asks.

Natasha rolls her eyes.

Avengers come to offer congratulations, and with Clint yelling a "About time Tasha, you've been with her for more than decade, you guys have kids!".

Natasha smiles.

As the cheers grow louder, for their victory, for a marriage, for a hero nearly lost but returned, Natasha leans in to kiss Maria again and their rings glow brighter than the light in Natasha.


	12. Chapter 12

2023, date redacted

"Hey, it's Yelena. I got Instagram and Twitter, woohoo. Mom and Mama are letting me livestream their wedding, two gay legends, I'm so proud," Yelena grins as a snort can be heard from out of the angle.

"You mean, you illegally downloaded those, but since you can basically make yourself untraceable, and the lesbians are already out of the closet, and I made a 40 slide Powerpoint presentation, they let you have social media," Galina exposes.

"Details, anyways, lets go see our favourite superheroes."

Video pans to Maria, eating breakfast of pancakes while Natasha stares blankly ahead and sips some coffee.

"Say hi to the viewers."

Maria looks up and waves. Natasha tells Yelena to turn that off, but Maria kicks Natasha under the table not so subtly and Natasha groans.

"She's grumpy, but she's usually an angel," Maria apologises.

Video pans to Liho.

There's an hand that reaches out and pets Liho, Liho purring.

"If you ever come to our house, be warned, Liho might maul you. She doesn't like intruders, don't you you cute kitty?" Yelena cooes.

Liho purrs.

"We're not at Uncle Clint's, we've been staying at Mama's apartment again. Surprisingly, its not demolished. Apparently we got snapped out of existence and my little sister grew up, Mama yeeted herself off a cliff, but we all came back to life, so that's good. I just realised, everyone in this fam has died and come back at least once. That should be our family motto. We will return to haunt you, we've done it once and we won't hesitate bitch."

"Anyways, y'all aren't going to get a tour, because super secret spy stuff, you know. Although we could all ditch this place and travel to Iceland and live there for the rest of our lives if the apartment is compromised, we'd rather not."

"Short vlog for today. We're going to prepare for the wedding later, so I have to go eat and fight for my pancakes with Mama, bye!"

Comments:

@esternoteaster 

Omg, Widow fam. Stan four queens

@bwidowstan

Domestic avengers :")

@hillcansteponmebutimscaredofblackwidow

Yelena is culturally aware of gen z, omg

@gaymer

Liho is iconic, who named her though?

2023, date redacted

Replies:

@gaymer Natasha named her the embodiment of evil, but Liho's soft. Not as soft as her owners though, Mama and Mom are disgustingly sweet with each other. Me and Galina often seek refuge with @hawkeye when this happens, or when they look like they're going to have a wild night.

@gaymer

omg @yelenabitchova replied to me

2023, date redacted

@yelenabitchova has made me get Instagram and Twitter. -@mhill

@yelenabitchova @hawkeye @mhill happy now? -@blackwidow

@yelenabitchova @hawkeye @mhill @blackwidow @chickencoop @girlhawkeye I'm literally the only high functioning one in here -@gal._.ina

2023, date redacted

@blackwidow

picture of Clint buried under piles of lace and fabric

Caption: I'm going to make him the flowergirl instead of my bestman if he continues doing this (sorry daphne, you're a gem)

Tag: @hawkeye @marriage&co. @daphneturner

Comments:

@mhill: clint I swear to god I am literally in the next room and yet I can still hear you crashing around

@yelenabitchova: ooh, are you going for the fancy dresses @blackwidow?

@bwidowstan: I've only known this ship for a week but they're already getting married if this isn't the embodiment of lesbian then idek what is

@tonystank: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING YOUR FITTING DONE TODAY

@pepperstark: Tony screamed and was hyperventilating for ten minutes. Morgan and I are genuinely concerned for his sanity and wellbeing. Congratulations on the engagement btw, you two put this off for way too long

@cawcawmfs: Steve and Bucky are now sobbing and saying something about "children, they grow up so fast". Also, Steve literally pranked us after returning the stones, I can't believe that man. He hired a literal near doppelganger of him, just older, to prank us. Bucky was so sad, then Steve got guilty and jumped out from behind a tree to hug him. They're old and sentimental.

@barnesnotbarney: STEVE IS STILL HATE YOU but my gal has grown up, excuse me I'm going to buy more Kleenex, thanks Wingman

@rogerthatcaptain: i'm sorry buck and anyways sam's captain america now, I'm training him and there's so many shield related mishaps its hilarious. Maria and Natasha are going to do great and they're a beautiful couple, brb sobbing with Buck

@avengerstan: alright was no one going to tell me these two were getting married or was I supposed to find out by myself on tumblr of all places

Replies:

@mhill ly bby -@blackwidow

@yelenabitchova maybe, we're deciding between [redacted] and [redacted] now -@blackwidow

@tonystank weren't you dying and in the hospital recovering how was I supposed to tell you, but you're invited I guess -@blackwidow

@pepperstark thank you, I can't believe you still put up with that man child, you're a godsend I swear -@blackwidow

@cawcawmfs tell james and steve that they're getting old and if they cry anymore they're getting wrinkles. for super soldiers they're very vain, almost as bad as tony honestly -@blackwidow

@barnesnotbarney you're going to smudge your eyeshadow you gothic punk

@rogerthatcaptain: I can't believe you managed to pull off a prank like that but I guess five years change us a lot, huh

-

okay this was just an excuse to write crack, gonna add more people later oop 


	13. Chapter 13

Dear [redacted], you are invited to Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff's wedding.

Date: 5 May 2023

Time: 0500-0800

Where: [redacted]

Wishing you well, M+N

2023, 5 May

"Okay people, we're live! Mama and Mom decided to have their wedding on some cliff near the beach. We're not telling you the location, so no. They're having a dawn kind of wedding, so its really dark now. I've been helping to set up and its three thirty in the morning. The things I do for my parents, but its nice to see that they've finally decided to make it official."

"Say hi Lila."

"Hi, Auntie Nat and Auntie Maria are getting married today, this is so exciting!"

"Yeah, its real good. I'll come back later, we'll be sending updates when something fun happens and when the actual wedding is taking place. Clint! Help here."

2023, date redacted

Maria nervously fidgets with her suit.

"Hill," Fury greets.

"Hey Fury, looks like you got the message after all."

Fury shrugs.

"Good to see you two are finally getting your heads out of your asses."

"What is with everyone and telling us that we're finally seeing things clearly," Maria jokes.

Fury moves forward to tighten Maria's tie, and Maria stands and lets him.

"You gotta look respectable. The tie loosening can come later."

Maria nods and grins.

"I see you've gotten a new eyepatch Sir."

"Nice occasion. Talos helped me out on the new one, he and Soren and their child is coming soon."

"Is Carol, Maria and Monica coming?"

"Probably. They wouldn't miss this."

Fury pats Maria's shoulders.

"Don't forget your vows, and congratulations."

"Aw, people are going to think you actually care about me Director Dad."

"You keep that up and I'm sending more paperwork your way."

"Aye aye Sir."

2023, date redacted

Natasha sits down and stares into blank space.

"Tasha, earth to Tasha."

Natasha's eyes snap to Clint.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm nervous, its stupid. The Black Widow, scared of a wedding. What if I mess up?"

"You won't Tasha. You and Maria are so sickeningly in love, you literally broke into her apartment one night and sat there until Maria woke up and nearly shot you because you wanted to thank her for covering you in that one mission trademark but gay panicked even though you didn't know it at that time."

"Yeah but that was before all this. I can take on aliens with my freaking bare fists, but this is harder."

"Tasha, listen to me. Maria has been there since day one, you have two freaking kids with her, you've been her girlfriend since 2008 or something, you aren't going to mess up. Also, if you run off, I will hunt you down and slap sense into you. Or, try to anyways."

Natasha takes in a few deep breaths.

"Okay, I've got this. Okay."

"Besides, we've always got the vows to lighten up the mood," Clint says and Natasha considerably brightens up.

"Yes, should I do that and give some impromptu speech? I mean, its kind of funny, but its our wedding."

"Whatever you feel would be good. You're Natasha Romanoff, for god's sake. You once told the American government to piss off, then implied it to the UN, then led the freaking Avengers and came back to life. You can do this, you go girl! STRIKE Team Delta sacred oath of bros."

"I can't believe you still remember that, we made that up when we were drunk and nearly got married to each other in some alien gala, and Maria got mad, but we thought it was funny."

'How could I forget, we were so committed we actually pinkie promised but at least we didn't kiss, that'll be just gross and on a new level of weird."

"Besides, you managed to make Maria jealous, and Maria didn't speak to you for one week until you again broke into her apartment and made up."

"She deserved it, she's an angel I swear," Natasha sighs.

"And the first time you saw her wear a suit it was during a ceremony or something, and you deadass froze and whispered to me, and I quote, 'I was deeply unprepared for the way that woman wears a suit'."

"She's hot, can't blame me."

"And that time you said 'her eyes are the ocean, her ass is also the ocean'? Or when you were mumbling about how Liho was a traitor and loved Maria more than you?"

"Okay, fine. You better not say any dumb shit during your speech."

Clint gives a shit eating grin and Natasha elbows him.

2023, date redacted

The bride walks in from under the arch that looks like its dipped in starlight and holy shit.

Natasha looked beautiful.

Maria's breath catches as she sees her fiance in a dress that swished when she walked. It was tight fitting at the top, then fanned out at the bottom.

The dress was of a shimmering silvery colour with red lace and silk accents that were entwined with black. Simple, elegant, beautiful.

Natasha's hair was done in a neat bun with french braids at the top part, wrapped into some intricate design Maria did not have the brainpower to think about right now.

Natasha is holding a jar and inside is a candle.

The entire audience was also holding candles, safely encased in jars too. It was where most of the light was from.

The sun was going to rise soon.

Maria watches, entranced, as Natasha climbs up to the altar and Clint grins.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls, Maria Christina Hill and Natasha Romanoff."

Maria slips a small smile at Natasha as Natasha fights to keep the enormous grin off her face, only partially suceeding.

There's a lot of droning on and on about marriage, symbols and oaths.

"Before we officially proclaim them wife and wife, the speeches. Ms Hill, if you may begin."

Maria takes in a deep breath as she takes the microphone.

"Test. Hello everyone, thank you for coming. It's really early in the morning, and don't think I can't see you trying not to nod off there, Tony. We've been together for a very long time, and this wedding was honestly long overdue. That's what everyone is implying to us too, but we're useless lesbians, sorry to disappoint. First time we met, Natasha was still Natalia, a young woman from Red Room who had seen and done too much, and she looks at me like she carries the weight of the world and knows everyone's secrets. Then she drops her handcuffs and just to shake my hand and thanks me. I had to coax twenty guns pointed at her away."

"She went through re-programming and I thought that was going to be the last I really heard from her besides in missions and work related things. Then a few months later, I become STRIKE Team Delta's temporary handler. I've been informed that she has already shared this story to the world by Galina. This is probably the one story we talk about a lot. But, I chew her out for disobeying orders. And then next time Clint gets injured, and I go into the field even though that was clearly not within my clearance level. Also, I did a little digging into that order, and looks like Director Fury is a really good matchmaker."

"The mission goes south, as most missions do when there are many unknown variables. The target started shooting with a machine gun, so I gave the orders to retreat. Everyone left, and I was going to leave too, then I saw Nat and that she was still hiding under the table. And I remembered she didn't wear Kevlars, so she got unlucky, it could be it for her. I went back, dragged her out while covering her, she kind of complained a bit when I knocked into a railing, drama queen."

"We got out of there alive, and STRIKE Team Delta got shore leave. And that was the first time we were civil and not just neutral or passive aggressive towards each other. A few weeks later, I wake up to see her in my apartment, just crouched there and looking uncomfortable, and of course I nearly shoot her, because no one actually breaks in without any reason, and most of the time its 'Hey I'm going to kill you'. Then Natasha, being the adorable bean she is, don't glare at me Nat, thanks me, and then asks me out for drinks. I agreed, and she blushed, and I swear that was probably when I realised. It takes 3 seconds to decide that you like someone, but its not the same as falling in love, that thing took a good few months and a near drowning incident when Director Fury pulled rank and got us on a mission together. That is one story we are definitely not sharing. Love isn't simple, but its worth suffering for. And I'd gladly repeat this entire process again if Nat wants me to, because that's love for you. Thank you."

There's applause and Natasha steps up to the podium.

Clint passes her a thick stack of flashcards.

"Maria's always been good at speeches, and I'm not really the best, but I try. I'm still trying to comprehend that this is seriously happening. Clint had to tell me this was real when I was in the dressing room. And bring up a lot of other embarrassing memories. I love Masha, and a certificate is just making it official to other people. But it's the thought that counts. It's pretty ironic, considering I am the Black Widow, but black widow spiders only eat males, so Maria's safe."

Maria represses a snort.

"Stop making this sexual Maria, I'm trying to proclaim my undying love for you! Anyways, we pretty much already said what needs to be said, and all I have left to say is-" Natasha reveals her thick stack of flashcards that say, in big, black and bold letters, 'HOT DAMN'.

The crowd bursts into laughter as Maria takes in Natasha's proud tiny smirk and Maria just smiles.

Her fiance was such a dork.

"Maria is very very hot, but she's also very much taken. So if you hit on her, remember that I curate knives and that I can and will find you."

Maria takes Natasha's hands in her own as Natasha moves to the altar again.

"Silence!" The pastor says, and the crowd quietens.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust explicitly in one another, who honor, respect, and are in tune with one another's soul's music. This ceremony will not create a bond that does not already exist between you and your loved one, it is merely a symbol of how far you have come. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to one another, to entwine your fate together, forever. Love is simply the name for the desire and pursuit to be whole. Our souls spend forever searching for its other, perfect, half. Here we are to witness the joining of two halves, to cement the bond. Do you, Maria Hill, take Natasha Romanoff, to be your wife, to hold her, to be with her, to listen to her, to love her?"

"I do," Maria swears, staring into Natasha's eyes.

"Do you, Natasha Romanoff, take Maria Hill, to be your wife, to stay with her, to be her equal, to comfort her, to love her?"

"I do," Natasha promises, and stares back into Maria's eyes.

There's a fire burning in both of them. Water and fire cancel each other out, but ice and fire? They create a wild dance, unstoppable force, a shield, a spear, a thing to be loved, a fiery, passionate connection, taming each other, melting, fusing, forging.

"You may kiss the bride."

Maria captures Natasha's lips, moving in tandem like they had for years. It's sweet, short, a promise, a seal. 

Galina and Yelena are there with the rings and they slip the rings on, each kissing their girls on the head. 

"Together?" Natasha asks.

'Forever, babe," Maria grins and they light the lantern passed to them.

Maria covers Natasha's hand as she brings the lighter to the candle inside the lantern.

"I love you Masha."

"I love you Nat, no matter what."

They lift the lantern into the air, and they kiss again.

Over the horizon, the sun begins its steady climb into the sky, painting the brides red, gold and orange. 


	14. Chapter 14

@blackwidow

[Picture of her, Maria, Yelena and Galina together]

Heading out for Avengers Game Night trademark, and yes, we do that, Earth's Mightiest Heroes are a bunch of children I tell you. Join us soon Guardians of the Galaxy! Bartons you all are traitors bring pierogis next time or you are all not valid except Laura and Nathaniel, they are always accepted

Tags: @AvengersOfficial @yelenabitchova @mrhill @not.galgadot @scarletbitch @tonystank @pepperstark @cawcawmfs @barnesnotbarney @rogerthatcaptain @smarterthanstarkandbanner @brucebanner @KingofWakanda @GeneralofWakanda @Rhodey @wong @Dr.Strange @spiderling @queenbossbitch @guyinthechair

-

@blackwidow

[picture of Pie-Face Machine and dramatic stares of three teams separated in the room]

This is bringing flashbacks from 2015. @tonystank still owes us 2015!Avengers money from the dance bet. His wail of anguish when the petty motherfucker lost haunts my dreams more often than the purple bitch with a chin, Steve says and I quote "look like saggy nuts". To Thanos, I hope the soul stone is punishing you, if Thor didn't kill you that first time I would have. Don't you dare to take any of my fam away or I will yeet your wig off the universes and any alternate realities.

-

@yelenabitchova

[picture of zhenya medvedeva and alina zagitova]

Can I just say its been how many years and I still cannot get over how beautiful the showdown of Pyeongchang 2018 Winter Olympics Ladies' Figure Skating final free skate program was. Perfection. I was c r y i n g okay quaking and Skye wasn't even here to do that for me

Comments: 

@jmedvedevaj: thank you, love your skating videos too

@azagitova: thank you, you're a very good skater too

@mmay: I approve, good choices for favourites Yelena, I have taught you well. @blackwidow don't be so judgey and edgy, lighten up. 

-

@snakeystabby

[video of the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting over a sandwich]

Chaotic, of all people I hang out with its with these nitwits

Comments:

@gamora: I will find you and toss you out of the ship

-@snakeystabby: except you and nebula because she's going to come for me next

@nebula: damn straight I am

@thor: you're such a meanie brother, come join us in having fun

-@quill: just SLIGHTLY concerned that your meaning of fun is Rocket about to shoot everyone, Groot battle calling, Drax laughing on the carpet for no reason and Mantis doing some weird swaying thing 

-

@blackwidow

[picture of a part of her Spotify playlist, including Hey Mama, Cool Me Down, Power, One Woman Army, hot girl bummer, bad guy, idontwannabeyouanymore, Dream Glow, ocean eyes, Chandelier, Greatest, Unstoppable, you should see me in a crown, Dream, Glorious, Sue Me, This Is Me, Mad Hatter, 7 rings, girls, The Nights, River and we fell in love in october]

Avengers retirement age should be lowered, yeah, but have you heard about Avengers Trainers. Or, me and @rogerthatcaptain. @mrhill @nickfury @pepperstark HOW DID YOU DEAL WITH US FOR THAT LONG. At least there's music, Wanda and Peter have very good tastes in music and we bond over that.

Comments:

@cawcawmfs: IN MY DEFENSE THE SHIELD IS VIBRANIUM, I DIDN'T MEAN TO NEARLY GIVE YOU A CONCUSSION

@rogerthatcaptain: we have a lot to work on

@barnesnotbarney: can we talk about that one time sam threw it at wanda and wanda was so spooked she actually broke the shield

-@scarletbitch: I AM SO SORRY RIP SHIELD NUMBER ONE

@smarterthanstarkandbanner: you are all lucky Wakanda is your ally and we could fix it/ replace it

@tonystank: you did WHAT to the shield???

@pepperstark: thank god I'm not the Avengers PR team leader now, those times were traumatic. Maria and I are still murderous remniscing about those times

@mrhill: the public has no idea, they are ALL PR nightmares. Even Nat, though she is the least troublesome

@tonystank: that's because she has sex with you, Romanov-Hill. If I had sex with you you would say I am the least troublesome too.

@scarletbitch: what was that gunfire noise outside

@mrhill: Don't you worry over it

@spiderling: oh my god he fucking dead

-

I exhausted my possible rewatches of artistic gymnastics competitions and interview I have moved on to figure skating. Zhenya and Alina are precious. Stop hating start skating. Sasha Trusova is freaking 15 oh my god she's a bean with quads to rival Yuzu's. Also Nat's playlist was kind of adapted over mine AHAHA.


	15. Chapter 15

Avengers Group Chat (but like as things me and my friends say because we do be vibing sometimes)

ironcan: whaddup idiots

spiderling: hi dad!

eagle 1: I can already tell this is going to be a disaster

ironcan: Welcome people so since we've recently been very public, we still need private chats. So, here it is. You're welcome, don't kill anyone here

eagle 2: Okay but who made the names

ironcan: I'm admin and a bad bitch you can't kill me

vodka aunt: please don't change the chat name to something weird

ironcan: name suggestions idiots?

vodka aunt: flourine uranium carbon potassium bismuth technetium helium sulfur germanium thulium oxygen neon yttrium

vodka aunt: ha I learnt science in Red Room

crimson: Mama what the бля 

spiderling: 

spiderling: that is a great idea though

ironcan: spam the others so they'll come online

ironcan: @capsicle's ass @bonky @queenpepper @tiny-big tacoman @galgadot II @witchy @freshuriavocado @furry?? @wigslapped @sciencebro @honeybear @sparkles @lokes @secondqueenhope @icequeen @pirate @glowyfists (btw a/n its Steve, Bucky, Pepper, Scott, Galina, Wanda, Shuri, T'Challa, Okoye, Bruce, Rhodey, Thor, Loki, Hope, Maria Hill, Fury and Carol. ironcan is Tony, Eagle 1 is Clint, Eagle 2 is Sam, vodka aunt is Nat, spiderling is Peter and crimson is Yelena)

ironcan changed the chat name to anti-avengers

vodka aunt: WE ARE THE FUCKING AVENGERS TONY

ironcan: exactly.

spiderling: LMAO mood

freshuriavocado: omg karen

spiderling: omg sharon

capsicle's ass: As in sharon carter or

spiderling: what the fuck richard

ironcan: LANGUAGE

bonky: LANGUAGE

galgadot II: LANGUAGE

witchy: LANGUAGE

sciencebro: Language

honeybear: Language also someone change my name please

sparkles: Language

lokes: language

ironcan: No can do Rhodey bear, I'm the admin and the only admin

vodka aunt: Morgan and Pepper say make me admin.

ironcan:

ironcan: okay, three mins.

ironcan made vodka aunt admin

vodka aunt kicked ironcan out of the chat

IceQueen: Nat bring him back or he'll do something almost as dramatic as Nick

vodka aunt: fine >:(

vodka aunt added ironcan back

vodka aunt: Stark is petty asf

ironcan: as a petty sister yes

lokes: omg sister james

freshuriavocado: LOKI you meme?

lokes: I'm seventeen in Midgard years and I have visited Midgard once every ten years OF COURSE I MEME FRE SH AVO CA DO

spiderling: I knight thee to join the gen z club

witchy: hey sister, imma sister too

ironcan: what the

eagle 1: nice

vodka aunt is no longer an admin

ironcan: your job to be mean to me is done spider aunt

vodka aunt: forgive my un eloquent speech but i need to reach tony on a spiritual level so

vodka aunt: fuck you stark

bonky: I should get that tattooed

ironcan: petty sisters rise

spiderling: mr stark we need to educate everyone in this chat about memes and gen z culture

capsicle's ass: you mean the culture of suicide jokes and depression?

witchy: don't be a karen 

ironcan: yeah we know you're old and patriotic as hell

bonky: actually, untrue. we grew up together and steve was very much like a gen z teen. you have no idea how many times steve lost a fight that i, btw, had to pick him out from, and he'd go like well I guess I ain't a worthy bitch, lets go do drugs or something and I OF ALL PEOPLE had to go "NO STEVEN GRANT ROGERS YOUR MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME" 

capsicle's ass: why would you do me dirty like that

vodka aunt: once during the era of that fucking grape told me to stop hating start skating and threw himself off the bridge into the Hudson River. He floated there. For 15 hours until I told him I brought chips and pizza for a movie night with the other leftover avengers.

spiderling: CAPITALISM IS A SCOOTER AND I AM BUT AN ANKLE

freshuriavocado: lmao mood, its like my brother

furry??: I am not a furry, Shuri.

wigslapped: Actually, I think he is. I bought him a large panther soft toy i won from that carnival in 2021 and first thing he did after the battle was curl up on it and tell the AI to lock everyone out of his room and that he needs a ten year break from being King

furry??: i hate all of you

freshuriavocado: :(

queenpepper: this is why you are all nightmares

IceQueen: this is why I hate group chats with Stark

honeybear: welcome to the club. CAN SOMEONE CHANGE MY NAME?

-

no tears left to cry after endgame 


	16. Chapter 16

In commemoration of pride month, to all the closeted and out people, ly, be happy 

-

This is Twitter btw

-

@AvengersOfficial

Happy Pride Month!

[picture of all the Avengers together and holding pride flags, rainbows painted on their faces]

-

@blackwidow

i love you Masha <3

[picture of her kissing Maria]

-

@mrhill

pride month is on, time to go to U-Haul

[picture of her and two girls at the background, with her presenting a rainbow cake to Natasha who looks delighted]

-

@yelenabitchova

#comingoutday Mom and Mama, I would like to publicly announce that I am dating @scarletbitch, don't kill me please

Replies:

@mrhill of all places you choose to come out its on twitter, really Lena?

@blackwidow I am honestly disgusted that you didn't tell me, Wanda. I'M COMING TO THE AVENGERS COMPOUND AND HAVING A TALK WITH YOU YOUNG LADY

@notgalgadot: my sis be quaking with lesbian today

@girlhawkeye: Lena we're going to get married on the same day you understand wait for me to find my own boyfriend

-

@tonystank

In honour of #comingoutday which seems to be a thread started by @yelenabitchova and is a trend, I would like to announce that i am bisexual, and we're also funding missions for pride parades and help centres for lgbt children who need support and help, thank Pepper for the wonderful idea

-

@pepperstark

#comingoutday I'm actually pansexual, but happily married to Tony. And yes, please check out any help centres for lgbtqia+ youth, you will be supported. Or you could honestly just dm any Avengers living on Earth, I'm sure we'll all be happy to help out.

-

@mrhill

#comingoutday I'm lesbian, and American, do not @ me gen z kids

Replies:

@spiderling: DAMN IT

@smarterthanstarkandbanner: DAMN IT

@snakeystabby: DAMN IT

@yelenabitchova: DAMN IT

@notgalgadot: DAMN IT

@girlhawkeye: DAMN IT

@chickencoop: DAMN IT

@queenbossbitch: well there goes my lines

@guyinthechair: peter you have got to bring us to meet the Deputy of S.H.I.E.L.D. someday

@scarletbitch: DAMN IT

-

@cawcawmfs

#comingoutday I'm not a member of the lgbtqia+ society but I AM A SUPPORTER SO NO MATTER WHAT YOU ARE VALID. If you need a listening ear, dm me and I will call you. I am very much a legal therapist, unlike most of the Avengers.

Replies:

@bonky: I'm sad Sam.

-@cawcawmfs: I know Bucky

@spiderling: My vine education did not go to waste

@smarterthanstarkandbanner: excuse you he is my broken white boy right @KingofWakanda?

@KingofWakanda: no comment, get off your phone sister we are in a meeting

-

@bonky

I'm so fucking gay #comingoutday 

Replies:

@cawcawmfs: we know Bucky

-

@rogerthatcaptain

#comingoutday I am a freewheeling bisexual and yes I quoted Magnus Bane. Link to @cawcawmfs post, @pepperstark post and @tonystark post for those who need it!

-

@scarletbitch

#comingoutday I'm queer and I love you Lena, my bitch, I won't ever stop loving you, bitch

Replies:

@yelenabitchova: :") beautiful

@notgalgadot: get out of my room Lena Wanda come get your girl she's crying on my bed

@spiderling: that was a beautiful proclamation my dah-ling

-

@smarterthanstarkandbanner

Hey I am lesbian not American and I am the crown princess of Wakanda and its techie so don't let any homophobe or transphobe tell you you have no future if you're gay. Besides, we'll be in hell together :D

-

@spiderling

I am bisexual and trans :D #comingoutday

-

@brucebanner

I am an asexual aromantic #comingoutday the Avengers are actually all gay messes by the way Tony once tripped and fell flat on his face when Bucky took off his shirt because Liho, Maria and Natasha's demonic cat, scratched it to disrepair

Replies:

@blackwidow I will kill you Bruce, and make it slow, don't ever call Liho a demonic cat again

@mrhill Agreed.

-

@KingofWakanda

I am gay, and that is all you need to know. #comingoutday

Replies:

@smarterthanstarkandbanner: ooh brother gay for who though 

-@KingofWakanda shut up Shuri we're still in the meeting

-

@GeneralofWakanda

I would like to come out as bisexual and poly, and I am actually very happily in a relationship with @hope and @scottlang, as surprising as it is

Replies:

@hope: ily

@scottlang: hope should we go visit Wakanda

@KingofWakanda: Okoye I am very happy for you but Mother is now glaring at us, please stop using your mobile devices in this meeting

-

@Rhodey

I am not a member of lgbtqia+ society too, like Sam, but I will support you and I hear you #comingoutday

-

@queenbossbitch

I'm lesbian #comingoutday

-

@guyinthechair

Proud ally of lgbtqia+ community! 

[picture of him with MJ, Peter and rest of acadec team, even Flash who we can pretend made up with peter]

-

@blackwidow

Shoutout to all the lgbt people I'm such a lesbian and happily married to the loml Maria #comingoutday

-

@snakeystabby

I am genderfluid and pansexual, and note to everyone EVERY MONTH IS PRIDE MONTH IF YOU AREN'T A COWARD AND THERE ARE NO SOCIAL CONSTRUCTS #comingoutday

Replies:

@spiderling: Lokes went off :")

@smarterthanstarkandbanner: r u coming for the big gay celebration later

-@snakeystabby: oh def im dragging to guardians along too

-

@thor

Happy pride month! I am proud to be a protector of the lgbtqia+ community #comingoutday

Replies:

@spiderling: STAN THE PROTECTOR OF LESBIANS

-

@capt.marvel

I am lesbian and married to my wife @mariarambeau and I also have a daughter @monicarambeau so surprise #comingoutday

-

@fury

[picture of him, nat, maria, carol, maria, monica and goose]

Proud ally of lgbtqia+ community

-

@CNN

Avengers are coming out as lgbt or allies of lgbt, click here to find out more: [insert link because idk it isn't real]

-

I'm not an American citizen okay idk most news channels there I only know the more popular ones. Also, happy pride month. By the way, blacklivesmatter go check out petitions to help out with the situation that has gone unnoticed until recently. It's just skin colour you racist people are disgusting, in my country we are taught racial harmony because we are very diverse, do not judge because of social constructs like what Loki said.


End file.
